SoNOW Can We Throw That Toga Party?
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: Sequel to Why cant we have a toga party and be done with it.Our favorite friends go international:to GREECE to be exact!Romance.Hilarity.Exes.Jealousy.Bachlor/Bachelorette parties.Gods and Goddessess.And a wedding...or two.Promised a good sequel,didn't i?
1. Love and Marriage can be so Ewwwwyyy!

**I promised you a sequel, didnt I? Well, here it is. Yes, i AM that quick :)**

**I promise more romance, some exes, jealousy of course, and a wedding...or two?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"No. _Absolutely _not. There is NO way I'm putting that in my mouth!!"

"Ah, c'mon. Just once?"

"...Fine. But don't expect me to actually _swallow _it," Audrey gave in with a sigh.

"Wait..."

Audrey sighed, staring down at it. "What NOW?!"

"...Do you realize how wrong this whole conversation sounds??"

Audrey thought about it, then cracked up. "Oh my God, how did I not catch that?!"

"With _your_ perverted mind, I _honestly_ don't know how you missed that one..Now EAT IT."

Audrey groaned, eyeing the food as if it were posionous.

Then, with a deep breath, shoved the Raisin Bran Crunch into her mouth, chewing as quickly as possible.

She swallowed it, making a face. "Ugh. It's so grody!"

Audrey then took another bite.

Percy laughed. "If it's so grody, why're you eating more?"

"Because if I said it was good, you'd _win_. And we can't have _that_! You of all people should know this by now, Percy Jackson," Audrey commented before eating another spoonful.

He had noticed her obsession with Cap'n Crunch and decided to make it his job to convert her to _his_ current favorite, Rasin Bran Crunch. Having seen the weird commercial with the sun speaking in such an _unnaturally_ low voice, she refused.

Until he asked for about the fiftieth time.

"Shouldn't you be doing something more productive, like making sure Grover didn't have a wreck on the way here or something?"

Grover was coming to pick Percy up for some kind of Guy's Night Out. Luckily, it wouldn't just be him and Grover, though.

That would be just plain sad.

He shrugged. "He can drive just fine, and you know it."

"....Sooo, you're just gonna watch me eat?"

"Pretty much."

"..._Stalker_," Audrey commented, taking her bowl into her room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****HOURS LATER...**_

"God, I _hate _you two sometimes," Annabeth commented randomly.

Audrey, who had been dangling upside-down off the edge of Annabeth's bed, sat up with a laugh. "Who?"

"You and Percy. Who else?"

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing, and _that's _the problem!! I was SO convinced you two would go out, but nooooo! Not even a _giant cookie _brought you two together."

Audrey shrugged. "Timing's not right yet."

"Do enlighten me on your words, Confucious."

"Well...if we DID start going out, what would happen when it progressed?"

"What...you mean making out and such?"

"Uh, YEAH. Wouldn't it be kinda awkward since I'm living in his apartment with him, Sally, and stepdad number 3, James Franco?"

"Why do you always call him that?"

"I don't _always_. Sometimes I just say James, or Franco, or cop-guy. _Or _my landlord, he likes that one. He thinks I'm funny," she announced proudly.

Annabeth smirked. "What about Sally, what does she think of you?"

"I'm like the daughter she never had. Her words."

"Well, at least you're in with the parents!"

Audrey shrugged. "Yeah, sure. But my brownie points would go down if they found out we WERE dating...while I stil crashed there."

"Good thing you're not then."

"Uh-huh."

"...I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, I know. I was playing along."

Did Annabeth _honestly _think she liked having thoughts that weren't exactly _platonic_ about a guy she shared an apartment with?

It was like living in a museum; the thing she wanted most, she didn't think she could touch without getting a slap on the wrist.

Though, probably not a slap on the wrist by _Percy_, which was always good to know.

Annabeth sighed. "You know what you need?"

"Oh, this should be good."

"You need a freaking _miracle_. You two are both so damn _stubborn_!"

Annabeth would later remind her over and over that what followed was most definitely a miracle in disguise.

_**

* * *

**__**THE ****NEXT AFTERNOON...**_

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Just get here ASAP," her mother told her before hanging up.

Audrey sighed.

"Greeeaaaatt. Never a good sign."

When she got there and rang the doorbell, her mom immediately answered it. Her "family" were all in the kitchen.

"We have an announcement to make. And it's pretty huge."

_Oh my God, was mom glowing? And not in a Daughter-Of-Apollo kind of way, either._

"Just _tell _the girl, she's squirming," mom's oh-so-charming boyfriend commented before taking a pleasant sip of his beer.

"...We're getting married!" Mom squealed.

Audrey stared at her blankly, not comprehending. Then she pointed at them both and laughed anxiously.

"Hahahahaha!! I could've _sworn _you just said...you were...you were _serious_..oh, holy _mother_..."

Audrey promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

"You have a thing for fainting, you know that?" Percy commented later that night. They were on the roof of his apartment, where they usually hung out when something serious was going on.

That's how he knew how totally horrible her news was before she even said anything.

"This is SO not funny. My mom is marrying a...a...ugh, blech."

"An _ugh_, _blech_, you say? Sounds serious."

Audrey gave him a look. "Percy, for once in my life, I _seriously _do not support sarcasm in this situation. You've seen him. I could barely handle a five-minute visit over there. There's NO WAY I could survive her _marrying _that guy. I'd kill myself, I swear!"

"That's a bit...rash."

"Remember when he tried to hit me, and you got all mad?"

"Yeah."

"And how I said usually he misses?"

"Yeeeaaahhh.."

"He's gotten rid of the beer gut somehow. He won't miss me so much anymore. I mean, I'm _hoping _he's not so bad anymore, since he doesn't get as drunk, but..."

"He's still an ass."

"Well, yeah."

Audrey sighed. "The only good thing out of this is that I'm going to Greece for the wedding."

* * *

Percy shot up. "Wait wait wait. Pause, rewind, freeze. You're moving to _Greece_?!"

"What?! No! I said for the _wedding_, genius. Your listening skills are worse than _mine_, and that's _saying_ something."

Percy sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God."

Audrey laughed. "I'm flattered, truly."

"Oh, you should be."

"And I am."

"...Am _I _invited? To the wedding?"

"Nope."

"Crap. I thought she liked me."

Audrey couldn't help but roll her eyes at how gullible he could be sometimes. Her mom pretty much _adored _Percy. She liked Annabeth and Grover, too. Hence why they and their families were invited to the wedding as well.

Ms. Roberts knew some of them _also _had families in Greece (_demigod _families in _Greece_? Imagine _that_.), and this was like a gift for them "treating her daugher so well during a time of need".

Audrey finally laughed. "Get that lost-puppy look off your face. Of _course _she invited you. She'd probably think of inviting _you _before her own daughters."

Percy grinned triumphantly, then cleared his throat. "...It was _not _a lost-puppy look. It was manly and brooding."

Audrey rolled her eyes, standing up. "Whatever. I'm tired."

He laid back on the tar. "If you're sure.."

She was almost to the door leading to the stairs of the complex when she heard him comment oh-so-casually, "But _you know_...there's a million stars visible for once...and I only see _one _that's a helicopter or plane..."

God dammit. He knew she missed seeing stars. You could see them all the time in Memphis, but she had yet to see the Big Dipper in New York.

Audrey sighed, turned around, and stomped over to him. "I _better not _fall asleep."

"I'll try my hardest to wake you up if you do."

She laid back next to him, staring up at the sky. "You better."

He hadn't been lying; there were a ton out tonight.

_**

* * *

**__**FIVE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

It was hard to believe a month and a half ago, he had been sleeping on an extremely uncomfortable couch in a hospital room, worried she would be scarred for life or something.

Now, he was on the roof of his apartment, and Audrey was quietly snoring less than a foot away from him.

And they were going to Greece in three days.

How awesome was _that_?

Okay, so she'd be pissed in the morning for not being woken up. But, really, she'd be _more _pissed if he DID wake her up. So really, the logical thing to do was lay there with her until he fell asleep, too. And just because her skin was warmer than the apartment was did NOT affect the logic of his decision at all.

Yeah. Pure logic.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter number one! **

**What do you think so far?**

**Sound like its gonna be good? **

**I think so.. :)**

**Review!!**


	2. Meet the Jacksons

**Welcome back! wow, thats crazy! so many reviews, faves, and alerts in only two days and one chapp?**

**Awesome!**

**Enjoy, you earned it. **

**Hope you like the fluff! (cough-cough-APHRODITE-cough-cough)**

**xD**

* * *

Audrey pretty much collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Technically, they weren't in Greece- they were on a tiny island off the coast of Greece.

Not that she cared. The bed was pretty eff-in comfy, and that's all that mattered.

Jetlag and lazy demigods just _do not _mix.

Plus, Annabeth, Percy and Grover wouldn't arrive until some time tomorrow. So Audrey simply slept happily in her clothes, legs draped over her suitcases.

_**

* * *

**__**THE **__**NEXT **__**DAY**__**...**_

"Dude, I can't _wait _to see your family again," Grover said excitedly. Percy shrugged. "Whatever. They're just like any other family. Well, minus the whole Percy's-a-Demigod?!-That's-So-Not-Fair! thing. I hope they're over that..."

Annabeth sighed, lugging all six of her suitcases with absolutely _no _help. "This _sucks_. Can one of you just carry ONE of these??"

Percy and Grover turned around, turned back forward, and stated dully, "NO."

All at the same time.

Annabeth sighed, but then some random, hot guy came over. He flashed a smile and lifted three of her bags with ease. "Allow me."

Annabeth smirked as the grins faded off of her friends' faces, then giggled at the aforementioned hot guy.

"My family lives this way..."

Percy and Grover sighed before going the opposite way. "Not fair. She's here five minutes and gets a guy. You've known a girl for at least two months and haven't asked her out yet, and yet the vibe says she's _off-limits_. _Gods_!"

Percy patted his back before muttering sarcastically, "This must be _so __hard_ for you." It's not like he liked this any more than Annabeth and Grover did. But what was he supposed to _do_? He couldn't just walk up to her and sweep her off her feet or anything.

...Well, he could _try_, but he knew he'd most likely fail. Miserably.

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the bright blue house. His Aunt Debra was already out waiting for them, and she ran to them happily.

Only thirty-two, she looked like she could be Percy's sister, not looking a day over twenty.

"It's Percy, Percy Jackson! About _time_ you showed up!"

They hugged, and Grover smirked slyly. "Hey there, Debra."

"That _can't_ be Grover. You look too suave!"

"I've _always_ been this handsome!"

He grinned again. "Percy brought his girlfriend."

_Whoa, what?! _

Debra turned to her nephew happily. "You didn't _mention _a girlfriend! You said you were here for a wedding!"

"His girlfriend's one of the bridesmaids."

Grover and his Aunt bumped fists. "Niiccee." "I know right? _Redhead_, too." Debra looked downright giddy. "Way to _go_, Percy!"

_Wait, wait, wait!!_ What the hell was Grover doing?!

"Well, what's the lucky girl's name?"

Percy was currently in shock, glaring at Grover, so Grover answered for him.

With her very _name_, he could practically see her beating the crap out of him for Grover's stupid prank.

"Audrey. Her name's Audrey."

Debra beamed. "Sounds good. Hey! You should bring her over!"

_Oh shit!_

"Naahhh, I don't know if that's a-"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Grover said cheerfully, trying hard not to laugh at Percy's face.

Debra went back inside. "I'll go tell everybody! Bring her over as soon as you can, Perce!"

As soon as the door was shut, Percy smacked Grover, making him bust out laughing.

"Audrey's gonna kill me!!!"

And on _this _island, there were so many places to hide bodies...

* * *

Audrey woke up at the crack of...noon. Oh.

Well, in her defense, they had arrived in the middle of the night. That was a _lot_ of sleep for someone so lazy to recover!

She slid off the bed, changed clothes into some clean shorts and a shirt, and opened the blinds.

This caused her to hiss in a breath and put her hands over her eyes like a retarded vampire, and somehow managed to trip over a chair leg and went flying.

So, of all ways to find her, Percy's laughing could be heard on the other side of the room.

"Spazz."

Audrey poked her head out from behind the other side of her bed. "What're you doing here??"

"...I was _invited_?"

"No, not here on the _island_! Why are you here...in my room? Are you a ninja, 'cause I seriously didn't even hear you come in," Audrey asked honestly, brushing herself off.

He looked extremely miserable. As if she was going to kill him any minute. She eyed him suspiciously. "...What did you do?"

_Did he see me naked?! Oh Gods, please no. No no no no noooooo!!!_

"...Umm...Audrey?"

"Why yes, Percy?"

"Would you, uh, be my girlfriend for about...three hours?" He asked quickly.

Audrey blinked dumbly, snapping out of her zoned state of what she would do if he had seen her naked. "..Come again?"

"...Be my girlfriend? For a few hours?" He said again.

Did she just imagine that?

"...Why?" She asked slowly. She had to admit, she was relieved that THAT was why he looked so embarrassed.

He sighed. "Because Grover pulled another one of his stupid-ass jokes, so now my Aunt thinks you're my girlfriend and told my _whole family_ they were meeting you. So...I'll do _anything_ you want if you just pretend to be my girlfriend for a couple hours and NOT screw it up," he explained desperately.

Audrey stared at him, then finally sighed. "Ah, what the hell. Sure. Meet you down in five minutes."

_**

* * *

**__**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" Percy asked for about the five millionth time. Audrey gave him a look. "Are you _trying_ to get me to whimp out on this??"

He laughed. "Sorry, sorry. They shouldn't eat you alive or anything. ..._Shouldn't_..."

"Percy!!"

She could've sworn the blue house seemed to grin ominously at her. Now Audrey _knew_ the heat and jetlag were getting to her.

The door swung open, and a petite brunette with blonde highlights and bright green eyes came to meet them.

She shook Audrey's hand. "You must be Audrey! I'm Debra Jackson, Percy's aunt."

Audrey grinned. "Hi. I love your hair!"

"Thanks! I just got it done yesterday." She jerked her thumb back towards the house. "Come on in. If you dare."

Audrey laughed, but she was definitely running in mental spazz-circles. She had never met a boyfriend's family before, and now she was meeting the family of a guy she wasn't even really _dating_?!

_Heh. No pressure or anything. _

Before she could get too nervous, she felt Percy's hand gently pushing her back, and she felt a little calmer as she followed Debra into the bright blue house.

* * *

Almost as soon as she stepped inside, her eyes started seeing spots with the change of lighting. It was pretty average-lit, but compared to the brightly-shining Mediterranean sun, it was a mind-blowing change.

Through the twenty-second haze, she saw at least one little kid run past her. Audrey finally was able to see again, and so it figured that they ended up out on a porch, making her readjust all _over _again.

_Of course._

She blinked and found a group of men and women ranging from their late 60s to teens out here. Playing a massive game of BS.

Was she in heaven? She _ruled_ at this game!!

_Yes!! I won't make an idiot of myself!! It's a gift from the Gods!!_

Percy noticed her sudden mood change and sighed with relief to himself.

"This must be the Audrey," one of his uncles commented. Everyone grinned, and she was introduced to everyone.

Aunt Eliza, Uncle Rob, Uncle Danny, Aunt Jennifer, the grandparents, and then his cousins; Cassidy, Seth, and Nick.

Who knew there was such a massive clan of Jacksons/Thompsons/Raulston's down in Greece?

Now all she had to do was not screw this up, or Percy would never live this down.

Again, no pressure.

_**

* * *

**__**THREE ****HOURS LATER...**_

It was dead silent around the patio as they stared each other down. You could hear a pin drop, if not for the random mule braying in the distance.

This was it. Final round, point of no return.

Percy, poker-face on, calmly stated, "Two tens."

Everyone looked to Audrey, who stared at him for a real long time. Out of the corner of her eye, Danny rubbed his right ear; their signal for a bluff.

She smirked. "..BS."

Percy's expression was priceless, and everybody smacked their cards down in fits of laughter. Apparently Percy had been their reigning champion whenever he visited. Until now.

Audrey laughed as she was jostled by all the pats on her back and shoulders, and the high-fives. Uncle Danny just laughed, winked, and shook his head.

Aunt Jennifer brought out a few more Cokes with limes, and his cousins raised their glasses. "To Audrey. The first to take down Percy in five years!"

"To Audrey!"

Percy moped, but she could see the bright grin in his eyes, if that made any sense, really.

* * *

After a little while longer of talking and laughing and a few rounds of "Let's-Bash-Percy!", they said their goodbyes and left the happy blue house on the hill.

Audrey grinned proudly. "And you said you were _beast _at BS."

"I _am_!" He protested like a true guy, and Audrey laughed. "Whatever, Percy."

He glanced back at the house casually, then sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe you beat me. You never _told _me you played BS. That would've saved _hours _of boring weekends!"

"You never asked. Besides, you being a Self-Proclaimed BS Beast and all, you wouldn't believe me, anyways," she teased.

He shrugged. "True."

Before starting the descent to the town below the hill, he pulled her into a hug. She was slightly off guard, OBVIOUSLY, but hugged him back.

"They're watching us _extremely _carefully in the windows," he explained in her ear.

Audrey laughed. "I should've known."

She noticed they were both reluctant to pull away, but she recovered and grinned.

"I beat Peeerrcccyyy, I beat Peeerrcccyyy," she proclaimed in a loud sing-song voice, practically skipping down the hill.

When he finally caught up with her, he grinned and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Audrey."

She practically beamed with that Apollo Glow again. "My pleasure."

* * *

**Yay! I know it wasn't as romantic as you might've hoped, but the best is yet to come!**

**Reviews are a lovely, dainty little snack for my typing.**

**All you have to do is press that green button below this and write a coment or two,**


	3. Cue New Developments and a Shocking Ex!

**I hope you're ready for a delightful twist!**

**Enjoy as the plot thickens. Muahaha!**

* * *

"You know what, like, _totally_ bums me right now?" Allie asked.

Audrey eyed her over her smoothie, uncrossing and recrossing her leg. "The happy couple? Because they're driving me up the freaking _wall_!"

She had two weeks to come up with a toast for the rehearsal and reception, a song to play at their wedding upon mom's request, get fitted and such for her bridesmaid's dress, help with decorations for the reception and bachlorette party, AND she was helping with the guest list to make sure everyone who had RSVP'ed would be attending and it would run smoothly.

What did Allie have to do? Tune her guitar, "help" with the song, prepare a short and sweet toast, and flirt with every guy within sight.

Mom just had to _be_ _there_.

Needless to say, Audrey wasn't exactly all sunshine and freaking rainbows about her "vacation".

But to her surprise, Allie shook her head and pointed at her half-sister. "No. Well, kinda. But mainly it's you two. You and your _really hot_ God friend."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Technically, he's a _demi_god, like me. As for the hot thing...well, I'll give you that one. Please, do tell, how do we tick YOU off?!"

Allie was about the fifth person to tell her how frustrating they were. Honestly, it was getting annoying.

"Because. He's hot, _single_, but _off-limits_. Do you know how _hard_ that is for a girl like me?"

Audrey waved her off. "No one's stopping you."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Oh, what-_ev_-er. Admit it; if we started going out, you'd be _green_ with jealousy. Admit it!"

Audrey laughed. "...Well, _maybe_," she amended. Allie raised her eyebrows. "So, can I have him?"

"Nnn-...yes," Audrey blurted.

"You said no first," Allie teased.

"No I didn't!" Audrey protested. "...I said 'Nnn'. 'Nnn-yes' means yes."

Allie sighed dramatically and waved her off. "Ah, it doesn't matter. He wouldn't say yes anyway."

"What makes you so sure?"

Allie was tall, slim, blonde, and had bright blue eyes. _And _she was a C-cup. Let's be realistic, here, why _wouldn't_ he say yes??

Allie looked at her meaningfully. "Because. He likes someone else. A lot."

Audrey squirmed under her gaze, taking a noisy slurp through her straw to ease the tension. She bounced her leg. "Well, I guess that settles _that_, then."

Allie giggled. "Not hardly. This has a long way to go."

Audrey pretended not to know what she meant.

* * *

"So, your mom and Ugh, Blech _haven't _killed each other yet?" Annabeth asked. She and Audrey were exploring the island.

"Percy told you about the nickname, I take it?"

"Well, technically, Grover did. But there's only _one _person he could've gotten it from," Annabeth explained.

Audrey breathed in the air happily. "I love it here. Time goes by a lot slower."

"That's what Sophie likes about it, too. Along with her mom."

Audrey grinned. "You met her too?" Annabeth nodded. "It was only a matter of time, since Donna's helping with your mom's wedding. ...Well, the other Donna, not Percy's aunt," she added.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. According to Sophie, this place used to not have too many tourists. But with her dad Sam's help, they expanded and remodeled, and now they've recovered most of the old city that used to be here. With a few upgrades, they ended up with a real popular tourist attraction," Audrey explained.

"Is that where your mom and Ugh, Blech got the idea to get married here? Like, a website or something?"

"Nope. Apparently Sophie's living with Ugh, Blech's nephew. They came here for the wedding, and it was his nephew who suggested the place. Apparently _they_ were originally going to get married here a while back, but they postponed it. _And_ Sophie grew up here."

Annabeth let out a whistle. "That sounds kinda.._complicated_."

"Yeah, I know. But after mom explained it all to me about fifty times on the plane ride here, it eventually sunk in," she said gloomily.

* * *

A half-hour later, they were in the market, and she had gotten Annabeth to play translater between Audrey and the marketwoman so they could get some stupiud zucchini and squash for her mom, the happy bride-to-be who wanted to make something different than microwave meals for dinner now that they were on another continent.

Apparently being on another continent changed things; who was Audrey to complain when it involved better food?

They had finally lowered the price to about a dollar when she noticed an extremely familiar face in the crowd.

Her heart sped up a little; what was _he_ doing HERE?!

Audrey, not paying attention, tried to put the veggies in Annabeth's basket, but totally missed. "What the _hell_, Audrey!"

Audrey waved her off, not even glancing at the veggies bouncing off the stone pavement. "Hold on a sec...I'll be right back..."

She tried her best to get to him, ducking and weaving through the crowd, but by the time she got to where she had last spotted him, he was lost in the crowd again.

Audrey sighed and, after one last glance around, stomped back to Annabeth moodily. It cost her a _total_ fail and five minutes of scolding from Annabeth on her being a dumbass- all for pointless excitement.

_**

* * *

**__**FIVE ****HOURS LATER...**_

"I still don't get it. How do you _weave_ these things?! They're too freaking skinny to do _anything_ with them!" Audrey complained with a sigh, setting the grape vines down.

Sophie glanced up from her work in annoyance. "It's just like sewing. In and out."

"See, that would be great advice, except _I don't sew_."

Sophie shrugged, her sun-kissed blonde hair waving over her small shoulders as she did so. "It was worth a shot. _Maybe_ you'll get the hang of it. You've got enough on your plate, though. Thanks anyway."

Audrey crossed her arms, pulling her legs up onto the chair. "Jeez, I wish _I_ was as mellow as you with stuff like that. I'm so lazy, even _I_ would yell at myself!"

Sophie grinned. "True. But I think you've got enough to worry about, with the wedding and that Percy kid."

Audrey groaned and threw her hands up in annoyance. "Does everyone on the bloody _island_ know about me and The Percy Kid's problems?!"

"Yeah, pretty much. Except, of course, Audrey and The Percy Kid," Sophie teased with a smirk.

Audrey sighed, looking at the setting sun before glancing at the tourists milling below the patio. "What do_ you_ suggest I do, huh?"

Sophie sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is, he _won't_ be single forever. There's plenty of flirty, beautiful girls on this island, and if you don't show interest, he'll eventually move on."

"But he doesn't show interest in me in the _first_ _place_! Who's to say I want to go out with him _anyways_?!"

Sophie gave her a look. "Are you serious? I've only seen you two together one time, and even I could see 'I Want You So Bad' written all over you- _both_ of you."

Audrey sighed. "Stupid demigod boys. So thick-headed."

"Demi- _what_??"

"Ermm...nothing, nothing."

_**

* * *

**__**THE ****NEXT DAY...**_

"Dude, where has Grover _been _this whole time? I haven't even seen him lately, like, at all," Audrey commented thoughtfully.

She and Annabeth both looked to Percy, who sighed. "Three words: Bikini-clad girls."

Audrey hit Annabeth's head lightly. "Yeah, Annabeth! God, you should've _known _that!"

"Oh, yeah. I should've had a V8," Annabeth muttered sarcastically.

Audrey laughed, then trailed off.

There he was again.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy noticed her zoneage and stopped walking. "..Audrey? Helllooo?" Annabeth asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Audrey swatted her hand away with a laugh before picking up speed. "I'll...I'll be right back."

Apparently, the phrase "I'll be right back" didn't compute to them, because they tried to follow her in the crowd of tourists and locals and what-not.

Audrey tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. She grinned. "I _found _you this time! I saw you yesterday...What're you _doing _here?"

He grinned back. "Me? What're _you _doing here?? I thought you were in Memphis."

She shook her head. "I moved to New York right after you did...but I never saw you...Again, why are you _here_??"

Before he could explain, she felt a hand on her shoulder protectively. "Audrey..."

Annabeth's lips were parted at the sight of him, not quite comprehending.

Audrey cleared her throat, turning to them. He had gone tense, too.

"Well. It's Percy and Annabeth. Long time no see."

Audrey brightened. "Oh, then you know each other."

Percy's grip tightened a little. "Audrey...do you know who this _is_??"

She laughed. "Of course! This is my ex, Luke."

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

* * *

**Heh. I'm so evil. **

**As if it isn't obvious, I base my fanfics off the movie characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so just keep that in mind, okay?**

**Also, if you've seen Mama Mia, (again, movie version), you might've noticed the references of Sophie and her family and such.**

**It might seem like an out-there idea, but i think you'll like how this all comes together by the end. **

**Reviews are awesome!**


	4. Miniskirts and Michael Myers

**Haha welll, i got mixed reactions from wonderful Mr. Luke popping into the fic.**

**Hope this makes all of you happy!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Audrey jumped at their reactions. "What the hell, you guys?"

"He's a traitorous theif, Audrey," Annabeth practically snarled.

Audrey looked from Grover and Annabeth's tense stances, to Percy and his hand on her shoulder, and finally to Luke.

"...So. THAT'S what you've been doing with your time?!"

Luke laughed nervously. "Look, it's not as bad as it sounds-"

"He attempted to start a war with the Gods, and we _barely_ prevented it," Percy interrupted fiercely, gently pulling Audrey back away from him.

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Grover sighed. "Don't say that, he'll go into a lengthy expanation. It was a stupid-ass grudge that started it, and that's the only reason he has."

Luke opened his mouth, then closed it. He sighed. "Look guys, I'm behind that now. Alright? I'm just here laying low, trying to just totally start over. I don't mean any trouble."

"How are you even _here_? Weren't you banished or something?"

"So they said. Let's just say I showed really good behavior," he said with a crooked smile. Percy seriously looked about to punch him as he turned his smile to Audrey.

"It was good to see you again, Aud. We should take some time to catch up while you're here."

"_Maybe_," Audrey amended, earning a "WTF?!" look from Percy. Luke turned on his heel and lost himself in the crowd.

Audrey sighed, wedging her fingers between Percy's hand and her shoulder. "Percy, I think you're starting to cut off circulation now."

He slowly loosened his grip, but kept his hand on her shoulder stubbornly as Annabeth and Grover kept walking. They were noticeably less angered by Luke's appearance, already more-or-less over it.

He leaned a little closer, locking his eyes onto hers. "Audrey, I'm serious. I don't trust him."

Audrey nodded slowly, slightly worried. "..Okay."

She slipped out of his grip and caught up with Annabeth quietly.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he was freaking _pissed_," Audrey concluded. Sophie was more than slightly interested, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at Audrey.

"Well, of _course_ he was!"

"Why do you say that? _You_ _guys_ seemed cool with it."

"That's because he's not threatening any of OUR love interests," Annabeth explained, earning a nod of agreement from Sophie.

They looked as if they were explaining something simple to a kindergartner.

Audrey folded her arms over her chest, more than a little offended. "_Well_ then. _Be_ that way about it. Sorry I'm not a die-hard romantic like you two!"

"It doesn't quite take a die-hard romantic to see the attraction between you two," Sophie commented matter-of-factly.

Annabeth sighed dramatically. "I guess it's true. Love really _is_ blind sometimes. And damn, is it annoying!"

Audrey laughed in a tone that showed it wasn't funny at all. "...Tell me about it..."

* * *

"Did you know on the night Donna and Sam got married, a fountain popped out of the ground? Right in this very spot," her mom explained softly, tracing the tile dolphin on the ground dreamily.

Audrey furrowed her brows. "Well, where'd it go?"

"Donna's not sure. It stopped spouting, so they sealed the cracks."

With another dreamy sigh, mom presented her theory.

"_You know_...supposedly, the Fountain of Aphrodite was located here. They were almost positive that the fountain from their wedding night was in fact _The _Fountain. Donna and her friends all found their loves that night. All because of that fountain."

Well, damn. _Audrey_ wanted the fountain's services now.

Mom sighed, eyeing her daughter. "Audrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something. Promise me you won't always look before you fall."

"...What do you mean?" Audrey said somewhat defensively.

"You know what I mean, Audrey." Mom sighed again, but this time it wasn't quite as dreamy.

"Promise me that what happened between me and your father...won't keep you from trusting your heart. What happened between us couldn't be helped. It was inevitable, and we both secretly knew it. Yet we did it anyway, and I would happily do it over again, even if I never told him about you."

"Why? Why go through all that heartbreak again?"

"Because...at least I can say I tried. And I loved every minute I spent with him. I never wanted to leave. And if someone makes you feel _that _strongly about them, you have a _right _to fight for them," mom explained fiercely.

She sighed, wrapping a thin arm around her daughter's shoulders as she watched the sun setting. "Love like that is always worth it."

* * *

Audrey was determined. Yep, she was gonna do it. She was gonna jump in the bay with her clothes on, and it was gonna be awesome.

So of course, while she was in her happy mood, a skinny chick in a short skirt ruined it.

Audrey and Allie were trying to decide on some wedding stuff when something caught her eye.

Percy.

And some skinny chick chatting him up, flirting rather fiercely.

Allie watched her sister curiously before finally sighing. "Could you stop pretending to _casually _look in their direction? It's pretty freaking annoying."

Audrey tore her eyes away from the sight and sighed at her sister.

Allie grinned evilly. "Time to casually stroll past. Follow my lead."

* * *

Audrey hesitantly walked right by Percy and Flirty Chick, but then Allie gasped and tugged her back. "_Heeeyy_, look, it's Percy!"

Audrey tried not to show her utter cluelessness of what her sister was doing, and gave him a half-wave.

Allie widened her blue eyes innocently. "Hey, who's _this_?"

Audrey calmly assessed the girl. Her hair was long, wavy, and caramel-colored. It had black and blonde highlights, which would look slutty on anyone BUT this one girl, sadly.

Her eyes were bright green, and had beautiful flecks of brown around her pupils. Mesmerizing. It sucked.

Curves without fat. Nice legs. Tan. At least a C-cup. Could wear high-heels gracefully.

Now Audrey just had to hope she'd go away.

She held out a hand, looking Audrey up and down. She didn't look worried, which in turn scared the hell out of Audrey.

"Hey. I'm Caroline. Percy's ex."

Audrey smiled and shook it, but inside she was screaming "Oh shit!!" over and over.

"Audrey. Percy's friend. And Allie, my half-sister."

This. Officially. Sucked. Badly!

* * *

"This is bad. This is really, _really _bad!!" Annabeth cried out.

Audrey looked to Allie, who nodded sadly. "Youve got some _serious _competition, sis."

Audrey held up a hand as if stopping traffic. "Wait, wait, wait!! I never said I wanted to go out with Percy in the first place!"

Annabeth and Allie both waved her off, so used to her defense that it was hardly defensive any more.

"This is really bad. Caroline was one of Percy's finest exes..." Annabeth said slowly, calculating.

"She _reeks _of lust!!" Allie cried out sorrowfully.

Annabeth sighed. "Then we have no other option. Audrey, you're gonna have to fight for it now. You can do it, I know you can!"

"But who says I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT!!" They both yelled, and she jumped, falling silent.

"This _sucks_," she muttered moodily, slumping into her seat even lower.

* * *

"So, what's the story behind you and Luke?" Percy asked casually. They were at the bay, kicking their feet in the water.

Both were trying to "accidentally" splash the other, but so far, both were failing miserably.

Audrey sighed. "Not much of a story. More like an essay, really."

"Well, I wanna hear it."

Audrey scoffed. "No one likes to hear essays!"

"Audrey, seriously. You're not helping your case any."

Audrey shrugged. "Worth a shot. Well, we dated for about eight months."

"Did you kiss him?"

Audrey gave him a weird look. "Eight months, Percy? Really, isn't that an automatic yes?"

He shrugged.

"So, what went wrong?"

"He moved to New York. And I moved, like, three months later. Now I know why I never saw him," she said quietly.

They were quiet for about thirty seconds. A long silence for them, really.

"..Did you say the L word?"

"What, Luke? No, I called him Jeffrey," Audrey said innocently.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I _meant_, did you love him?"

Audrey thought about that one. "...No. No, I don't think I did."

Did she just imagine he looked more relaxed after she said that??

"So, what about you and Caroline?"

"What about her?"

"Book or essay?"

"...Essay, most definitely."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Did you kiss her?" She asked, immitating Percy.

He laughed. "Yeah."

"What went wrong?"

"I don't know. Youd have to ask Caroline; _she _broke up with _me_."

Crap. Now she felt even less hopeful than before.

Audrey nodded slowly, flicking her toe and sending the water a little farther.

"Wow, that one _almost _hit me," Percy commented.

She nudged him half-heartedly. "Shut up. You make me sound like I have _no _hand-coordination."

"You don't."

"Yeah, I know. No need to rub it in!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "That's cool."

"Oh, me? Yeah, I know."

He nodded. "Yeah, you are. It's weird, most girls are really insecure. Don't like admitting their faults. But you make fun of yours. It's funny."

Audrey could've pointed out she was so insecure sometimes it wasn't even funny, but decided to keep that to herself.

"Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself, Percy Jackson."

* * *

A few moments of silence.

"How are things going with your mom and Ugh, Blech?"

"They haven't fought _once_. It's pretty unsettling, really."

He laughed. "What about _you _and Ugh, Blech?"

"The only bruises on me are the ones _Roger _gave me."

They both felt the slight tension after mentioning Roger.

After a moment, Percy found her arm and absently traced the burn mark that showed where the fleur de lis had once been.

Audrey felt a shiver run through her, but she really hoped he didn't feel it and mistake it for being cold.

It might've made him stop.

"Do you ever think about that? You know...the fight?"

Audrey shrugged. "Not really. But every now and then, I have nightmares. I still get scared sometimes. I mean, he's recovering in a hospital right now, and then he's going to a mental hospital, which should make me feel safe. But then again, Michael Myers went through the same thing, and we all know how _that _ended."

She sighed. "What if I turn out to be Laurie Strode in this situation?"

Percy, still tracing the mark, shook his head. "Nah. You won't. I won't let you."

Audrey smiled to herself, and with a yawn, leaned her head on his shoulder. I mean, it was the perfect height from her head. It was hard NOT to take that opportunity. "Thanks, Percy."

She fell asleep to the sounds of the water, their steady breathing, and his rhythmic tracing.

* * *

**Whew! Lots of typing, dude. **

**I really liked the way it turned out, though. I don't even remember what was originally supposed to happen, so obviously this one is better!**

**Lemme know if you agree or not through a lovely little REVIEW.**

**Later!**


	5. Groom's Mistake and Audrey's Heels

You guys are either gonna really love me or really hate me after this chapter.

**Not much else i can say ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What're the odds that you'd _both _find exes in _Greece _of all places??" Annabeth pondered.

Audrey shrugged. "I dunno. Either way, I guess I need to hurry up and bust a move."

Sophie and Annabeth both snickered. "What?"

"Did you _seriously _just say 'Bust a move'?"

Audrey shrugged. "It applies to _everything_."

"Such as?"

Audrey cleared her throat, changing her voice accordingly. "Hey, dude, how are you gonna snag that girl? I'm gonna bust a move. How do you think she's gonna chug all that Dr. Pepper in less than a minute? Well, first she's gonna bust a move. Why doesn't that guy-"

Annabeth held up a hand, and Sophie was about falling out of her chair giggling. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

Audrey grinned triumphantly. "Bust a move. My philosophy."

"I thought your philosophy was 'Don't get mad, get even'?"

"Well...who said I could only have _one philosophy_?"

Sophie nodded slowly. "That was pretty philosophical."

_**

* * *

**__**FIVE ****DAYS LATER...**_

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" Sophie asked.

Audrey waved her and Annabeth off. They had gone out to eat with Caroline. Audrey wouldn't be known as that friend of the ex-boyfriend who utterly hated the ex-girlfriend.

"Nah. I'm a big girl. Thanks anyway."

Sophie gave her a half-wave, and Audrey turned around the corner. She had even dressed nice for it, too. Yeah, she was pretty freaking determined not to screw this up.

Green v-necked babydoll top with a blue camisole underneath, a skirt, and shoes that weren't flat. In fact, they had a slight heel and she hadn't tripped YET!

That, for Audrey, was not only dressy but a _miracle_.

It was a beautiful night- only a crescent moon, but it was amazingly bright.

Unlike most towns, this one didn't have street lamps or anything. The only lights were the ones in people's homes.

Audrey wasn't the only one on the streets or anything- in fact, it was still moderately busy- but she felt special anyways. Don't ask her why, but she did.

She should've known by now, with all the times it had happened to her lately, that her happy feeling would be crushed by something.

But despite all she knew about Ugh, Blech...she never expected to see him like this.

He had his arms wrapped around two women (one looking about the same age as Audrey, which was truly horrifying), who were wearing tight shirts with plenty of cleavage and unbelievably short skirts.

And stripper heels. Did she mention one had stripper heels on?!

He was telling a dirty joke, and they erupted into laughter.

Until they spotted her.

* * *

Ugh, Blech froze. Audrey felt anger boiling. "You slimy, fat, _bastard_. Did it not occur to you you're getting _married _in a week?!"

The two girls didn't even seem slightly surprised or disgusted. But Audrey was feeling plenty of both emotions.

Ugh, Blech let go of the girls and sauntered over to her until they were only inches apart. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Don't you go telling your mother about this."

"Give me one good reason not to."

"Because marrying me makes her happy. How selfish would it be to take that joy away from her?"

Audrey cursed him in her head. He was amazingly articulate and logical for a drunk. Then again, he had had plenty of practice.

Audrey clenched her fists. "You _jerk_. _Maybe _I won't tell mom. But you better stop sneaking around. Or I just might let it slip one day. And then she'll dump you flat on your drunkie ass."

He laughed, then grunted. "You better learn some respect. I'm gonna be your father in a week."

Audrey shook her head. "No. You'll never be my father. That title belongs to only one man, and he's a hundred times more worthy of my respect. So step off."

He slapped her, and she resisted the urge to hold her face. It hurt like crap, but no way would she let him know that.

He didn't deserve the satisfaction.

Ugh, Blech's little groupies returned to his side, and they left her there as they laughed at how pathetic she was.

Tears had pricked her eyes during the confrontation, but after thinking about it on the way back, the tears spilled over.

She couldn't believe this. Audrey always knew he was sneaky and slimy, but _this_? How could he?

She had been so busy in her thoughts that she had missed several turns on the way home, and so now she was wandering aimlessly, shoes now off.

What was she going to do?

_**

* * *

**__**AN ****HOUR LATER...**_

He needed to think. What better place to think than underwater?

Percy stayed under for about twelve minutes- a new record- then came back up, drying off.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

Here he was, having all these...well, _not_-so-platonic thoughts about Audrey, and then Caroline and Luke show up.

Maybe he'd get lucky and that problem would solve itself, but until then, he was left worrying about the relationship between Audrey and the Golden-Haired Wonder.

He wasn't stupid. He had seen fellow campers' reactions to Luke back before he stole the bolt.

Let's face facts: he was the perfect image of what a demigod should be.

...Well, minus the criminal record.

He wondered if Audrey thought about _him _as much as he thought about _her _lately.

And right as he thought her name, he heard sniffling.

Being the person he was, Percy decided to stop thinking and see what was wrong with the sniffler.

It was Audrey. And she looked utterly miserable. If he hadn't known who it was, he would've immediately thought she was a broken girl who was dressed up with nowhere to go.

But it was Audrey. That was totally different.

As he got closer, he felt his anger boil up as he noticed a wide hand print across her face.

He tapped her shoulder, and she slowly turned her head, looking really worn and tired.

After processing who it was, she flashed a half-smile.

"Hey."

* * *

Audrey secretly wondered if he had a built-in radar for when she was in trouble, for here Percy was again, right on cue.

He looked really mad. "What happened to you?"

Audrey sighed. "I take it you can see the mark?"

"Yeah. Pretty good. Was it Ugh, Blech?"

"How'd you guess?" She asked lightly.

She was shivering, and not having much else, he handed her a towel. Audrey nodded appreciatively and pulled it around her shoulders.

"What happened to you?" He repeated.

Audrey sighed. "Ugh, Blech is cheating on mom. I was walking home and found him laughing it up with two skanks in an alley. As you can imagine, we got in an argument."

Percy shook his head. "That bastard."

Audrey sighed. "I _really _hope you know how to get to my house, 'cause I'm _beyond _lost."

_**

* * *

**__**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"I don't know what to _do_," Audrey said with a tired sigh after explaining in more detail what had happened.

"I don't wanna spoil this for her, but...I feel just as dirty as him if I keep it from her." She looked sideways at him.

"Any ideas?"

Percy sighed and shook his head. "This is really screwed up. I thought weddings and marriage were supposed to be...I dunno, happy?"

"Now, Percy, you best squash that crazy thinking now," Audrey said. Percy gave her that half-smile that made her stomach warm every time.

"Well, you're still sarcastic. That's a good sign."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, I'm not _totally _eaten alive by guilt yet. I just hope he quits messing around after they get married. If not, then I'm gonna have to say something."

Percy nodded as well. "Sounds like a good plan of action. Maybe it's just a phase _every _slimy, abusive alcoholic goes through before getting rid of the bachelor title."

Audrey smiled thoughfully. "Actually, I don't think he's abusive. He just hates me."

Strangely, this made them both laugh. Percy was about the only person who understood the whole deal with moms and awful boyfriends.

* * *

In seemingly no time at all, they were in front of the winding path to her current place of residence.

Audrey sighed tiredly, then smiled. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"When? Tonight, or when you ran into my bathroom door?"

"...Both," she said after a moment of thought.

Audrey started to slide the towel off, but he waved her off. "Just give it to me tomorrow. Not like I'll die without it."

She grinned. "Are you sure? I know how close you two are."

He pretended to be upset, sniffling dramatically. "...I think..I _think _I'm strong enough to go on."

They laughed, and he started walking back home.

Audrey bit her lip. What was she holding back for?

"Um, Percy, wait."

As he turned, she threw her shoes- and her caution- into some bushes and caught up with him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Slightly off-balance somehow, she put one hand on his shoulder to steady herself before kissing his cheek.

"...Thank you," she told him.

* * *

Obviously, this totally caught him off-guard. _Gee, wonder why?_

Audrey was pretty sure she just blew it, but at least she had gotten that off her list of things she wanted to do.

But as she started to lower her hand, he pulled it back and grinned. "Ehh, you're not getting away with that."

And with no other warning, he kissed her.

It was...electric, and she momentarily forgot where she was, she was _that _thrown off-balance by it.

It was really, really, really, _really _hard to pull away. Probably one of the hardest things she'd done.

She bit her lower lip again. "...Night, Percy."

"Night, Audrey."

* * *

Both demigods waited till the other was out of sight, then did their own little happy-dances (well, Audrey also sort of tripped during hers, but she couldn't care less).

They both knew come morning they probably wouldn't even mention it to each other.

Might not even mention it to their friends.

But for now, that had just made their whole vacation.

* * *

**Awwww...look at that, Aphrodite! and many other reviewers out there! your wishes came true :)**

**you are SO welcome.**

**Review!**


	6. Donna's Water Makes Musical Awkwardness!

**I must warn you: you WILL be going "WTF?!" by the end of this chapp.**

**Let me just say, Mamma Mia comes in a bit heavy here. **

**Enjoy.**

Audrey didn't know how she found out. She honestly didn't.

She was sleeping peacefully (though snoring slightly and halfway dangling off the edge of her bed) when she was awakened by a loud creak.

It was followed by two objects colliding with her; one against her back and another against her butt.

Audrey shot up with a yelp to see Allie and Annabeth standing in the doorway, giddy looks on their faces.

"Last night, I asked you how your night went. You said, fine. And by _fine_, I thought you meant slightly prolonged by your practically nonexistent sense of direction getting your sorry ass lost. But _noooo_! You failed to mention your and Percy's EPIC KISS!!!!" Allie shouted, making Audrey shoot out of bed.

"Will you shut the hell up?! The walls are extremely thin here!"

Annabeth and Allie both ignored her, jumping onto her bed and dragging her with them. "Admit it; you were floating on a frigging _cloud_ last night. I _saw_ your happy dance!" Allie scolded, pinning her sister down.

Audrey huffed moodily, blowing her bangs back to the right side of her face. "You're gonna break something. Such as one of my limbs!!"

Annabeth was practically bouncing with joy. "You did it, you did it, you _did_ it!! It's about freaking _time_!"

Allie giggled. "You should've been there, it was _so_ cute. She just threw her shoes in the bush, and ran up to him. Then she tripped, as always, and kissed him on the cheek, right? And I was all, 'Awww!' The look on Percy's face was seriously _priceless_. Oh, but then he pulled her back by her wrist, and _BAM_!" She explained, and Annabeth and Audrey jumped.

"Just like that, they were kissing. It was so awesome."

Audrey laid underneath their weight moodily. "Well, at least you saved me the trouble of explaining everything."

The other two laughed, and then Annabeth cleared her throat. "So...what happens now?"

Audrey glanced out the window at the sun creeping through. "..Good question..." She then crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not mentioning a _damn thing _before he does. He can do the talking. And if not, then nothing happens until someone cracks."

Allie and Annabeth exchanged a sigh of disappointment. "Great. Now nothing's _ever_ gonna happen. You're both too stubborn. Gods help you!" Annabeth cried out.

Allie shook her head slowly. "Amen, sister."

Audrey huffed again. "Drama queens."

* * *

Sophie was bound to magically find out, and Audrey saw it coming before they showed up to see her waiting with a sly grin.

"Hey. You two are late."

Annabeth shrugged. "Do you _see _who I'm dealing with?"

"Point taken. The others are already here." With that, she went back to the patio.

Mom and Donna had wanted to get everybody (bridesmaids and maid of honor, along with the best man and groomsmen) together to plan the bachelor/bachelorette parties.

This would be the first time Audrey and Ugh, Blech saw each other after the argument, and her jaw clenched as she tried to seem casual walking past him.

It was kind of funny, because Sophie had already chose a seat away from the huddled group of planners.

Audrey gladly sat away from the tension oozing between her and her future-stepfather. Percy and Grover were already there. Everyone knew they sucked when it came to planning, so Grover was fully abusing the power of the pre-prepared breakfast instead.

Annabeth pinched Audrey's arm, making her jump with a yelp. She narrowed her eyes at her, rubbing her arm tenderly. "That hurt, dammit."

She pretended not to notice Allie snickering out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Donna randomly popped up, a bright smile on her face. "Well. You all look very...refreshed," she said, choosing her words carefully as she looked from Audrey to Percy.

Both tried to fight the redness creeping into their faces. Word passed like wildfire around here.

Donna had two cups in her hand, and Audrey noticed she and Percy were the only ones without something to drink.

Why did this seem...planned?

She smiled, setting them down. "You look parched! _You know_, they say the water in my hotel has strange effects. But good ones. _Very _good ones," she explained cryptically.

Something was definitely afoot.

Even Sophie, who you thought would be in on it, eyed her mother suspiciously. She merely winked at her daughter and went to talk to Audrey's mom, who was currently surrounded by her girl friends.

* * *

Soon, Allie and Grover started talking about something, and conversation flowed again, easing the tension.

Slowly, Audrey took a sip of the water. Damn, it was good. She took a huge swig, and it sent a cool sensation all the way through her as it slid down her throat.

A quick glance in Percy's direction told her he was feeling similar effects.

A few moments passed, and she got a weird feeling. A tingly feeling.

Audrey paled as she felt words and music floating around in her head, and they rose in her mouth.

She had to fight extremely hard not to burst into song, and she didn't even know what the words would be. It was like...instinct.

Oh shit. The water!

* * *

This water was the best water he had ever tasted. He had a fleeting worry that Donna was trying to drug him or something, then squashed the thought.

Yeah, right. She liked him. But then he got a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt words and music blending into his thoughts, and he bit his lip to keep from bursting into song.

Is this what Audrey felt like, being the Daughter of Apollo?

God, what would come out of his mouth if he stopped resisting?

Who knew?

He didn't.

But Percy couldn't help it, it was so hard to fight. A glance told him Audrey looked like she was struggling, too. Was she feeling the same things?

Audrey was humming to herself, from what he could see. He could barely hear it, but what he could hear matched the tune in his head.

What the hell was going on?

Before he could stop it, he was singing.

* * *

Audrey hated this. It was so hard to fight that she ended up humming, and she tried to be as quiet as possible.

She was pretty sure Percy could hear it, though.

And then something happened that seriously surprised the hell out of her.

"I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every guy that I see is a potential threat."

Percy cupped a hand over his mouth, and Grover stopped mid-sentence. He grinned. "Were you just...singing?"

Percy meant to sigh, but instead started up again.

"And I feel possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that falling was my only vice."

If Audrey wasn't busy trying to fight the song herself, her jaw would've dropped. She heard the same lyrics in her mind.

And damn, where'd he learn to sing??

"Dude!" Grover commented.

"But now it isn't true. Now everything is new. And all I've learned, has overturned, I beg of you..."

Audrey couldn't control herself any longer.

"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me."

* * *

Everyone just kind of sat in a stunned silence, watching them. Audrey felt a lot better when not resisting, so she just figured what the hell did she have to lose?

"It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I was struck. I still don't know what you've done to me. A girl like me should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you, dear!"

Percy fell right into place. "Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me."

This was so weird. So, so, _so_ weird. And unbelievably embarrassing. But..._fun_.

"I've had a few boyfriends here and there. They didn't last very long, and they've been pretty scarce."

"I used to think I was sensible...It makes the truth even more incomprehensible."

They sang together on the next verse. "'Cause everything is new..And everything is you. And all I've learned, has overturned, what can I do??..."

"Don't go wasting your emotion...Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me."

"Don't go wasting your emotion...Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me."

* * *

Everyone sat there for a long time, not knowing what to say. Audrey and Percy were breathing a little hard from the resisting and eventual singing, and were staring at the table miserably.

Finally, Sophie spoke. "...I need to have a word with my mother. If you'll excuse me..."

She stood up and practically ran to argue in whispered tones with Donna in the corner.

Thankfully, no one else had really heard them that well, due to the loud voices of her mom and a select few of the bridesmaids.

Grover cleared his throat. "Well. Who knew you two were so, uh...musically gifted?"

Audrey sank lower into her chair, and Percy sighed and smacked Grover upside the head. "You're a dumbass."

_**

* * *

**_

_**TWO ****HOURS LATER...**_

Audrey was still cursing the stupid "magic water" as Annabeth and Allie continued to bombard her with questions.

"What the hell _was _that, and why aren't you answering, Audrey?!"

"Because I'd much rather pretend it never happened!" She finally snapped at them. They momentarily shut up.

Audrey rubbed her temple with one hand, continuing to walk a little ahead of them to a sort of high cliff above the bay.

They then started spazzing, sprinting after her. "Ohmigod, Audrey, don't commit _suicide _over this!!"

Audrey gave them a weird look, one leg positioned in the air as if she were about to dive. "...I'm not committing suicide. It's less than a ten foot jump," she muttered moodily as they dragged her home.

She sighed. "I'm _never _gonna get to jump into the bay..."

* * *

Percy sighed gloomily, and Grover snapped his fingers at him. "Will you stop with the freaking _moping _over there?"

How could he NOT be depressed? "Did you not see what _happened _earlier? I totally blew it."

"Dude, you're a spazz. She was singing, too, if you recall. At least you're not tone-deaf. Actually, you guys sounded pretty good together," he pointed out.

Percy sighed, and he thought back to last night. He could still feel her lips there.

"..Last night.."

"You guys kissed. Yeah, I know."

Percy stared at him. "Who told you?"

"That old fisherman guy with five teeth."

What.

The.

Hell??!

"Sooo...it's safe to say the whole frigging _island _knows I kissed Audrey?"

"It's a safe bet. Probably some portions of Greece, too. They're not too far away, you know...This is so Face-Book worthy!"

"Oh...that's just _splendid_."

She was going to be _so _pissed.

But whatever.

He kissed Audrey Roberts.

Percy couldn't help but grin to himself.

* * *

**...yeah. I can practically see the question marks above yall's heads. **

**I promise, it'll tie together by the end of this fic!**

**Bear with me!**

**In case you were wondering, that was the song "Lay all Your Love on Me," from the film Mamma Mia.**

**You know, the one with Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan and Amanda Seyfried?**

**Yeah.**

**If you haven't seen it, i suggest you do. It's good :)**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	7. Percy's Perverted Side & Killer Seaweed!

**Yeah, i definitely got a ton of WTF's on that last chapp.**

**I called it!**

**I must warn you, it's spring break and im stuck at home, so I'll be spitting out chapps like no one's business!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I be the first to point out how yesterday was _the _weirdest day of my life?" Audrey asked randomly. "And ever since I met you, I've had some _pretty_ _weird_ days. But yesterday got first place, I have to admit."

Percy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but I wanted to have the satisfaction of saying it first."

"Why?"

"Well, one, I like winning. Also, since I didn't say it, that means I have to _agree_ with you on something."

"Ewww, _agreeing_!"

"Gross, isn't it?"

"Horrifying."

Audrey had to marvel at herself for a moment. She had bursted into song with this guy less than twenty-four hours ago.

It was like a fricking musical from hell.

And now they were _joking_ about it??

And the _lyrics_ of this aforementioned song? Well, let's not even GO there...

Audrey suddenly stood up. "Okay, _don't_ freak out, but I _must_ do this while I finally have the chance."

She started taking off her shoes, and he gave her a weird look, but said nothing. As she expected, when she fingered the hem of her shirt, he _immediately_ started spazzing.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!! Mind explaining what exactly you're planning on doing that doesn't require _clothes_?!"

* * *

Audrey couldn't help but laugh as she slid her arms out of the arm-holes.

"_Swimming_. In the bay. Like I've wanted to do since...well, ever. Especially after I saw them do it on a movie. But _I_ wanted to do it _first_," she added, always determined to point that out whenever she brought it up to someone.

Audrey could've sworn she saw a questionable smile on his face through the fabric of her shirt, but when she tossed it to the side and looked back at him, he remained neutral.

She pointed to the bathing suit she was wearing, the top half now showing. "See? I dunno whether to call you a spazz, a pervert, or a spazzy pervert. Which would _you_ prefer?" She asked sweetly.

"Spazz. Spazz sounds good."

"Come on, Percy, let's be honest."

"I am _not_ a pervert!"

"Good, spazzy pervert it is, _couldn't_ agree more," Audrey said as if he hadn't denied his pervertedness.

She smirked to herself as she slid off her shorts. "Proved it," she said, pointing to his expression when he thought she was busy folding the shorts.

He immediately frowned, and she smiled innocently. "What were you thinking of? Whatever it was, it must have been _extremely_ funny to put such a grin on your face, Percy."

She turned to look at the bay, and she tried not to laugh as he pretended to strangle her behind her back.

Audrey then ran and jumped off the edge, making a huge splash with her cannonball.

* * *

Percy couldn't help it. He _was_ a guy, after all. Even he had to admit, he had..._questionable_ thoughts about Audrey from time to time.

But when she slid off those shorts like that...

He shivered a little, and it wasn't from cold or disgust. Sadly. It would be so much easier if that's what it had been.

He waited for her to resurface, wondering what the hell Audrey would do next. There was no telling.

The Gods knew he loved her craziness, but when it concerned his pervertedness- okay, yes, he admitted it, he was perverted sometimes!- ...her craziness was like a lethal weapon.

Especially when it concerned taking off clothes of any nature. Even if there were more clothes under them.

...Well, actually, that made it worse.

_Wait, no, stop it! _He shook himself for emphasis as his thoughts started to wander.

Being a pervert with ADD was _not_ a good combo. Not at all.

Finally, she came back up. By that time, he was totally calm.

At least he _looked_ totally calm.

He could tell this made her slightly disappointed, since she was obviously entertained by his pervertedness.

So in turn, it made him smug.

_Ha! Thought you were smarter than me, huh, Audrey? Well, lookie here, I'm totally calm and non-perverted-looking! So NEH. Yeah. I even used one of your words. I'll say it again. Neh, neh, neh. NNNNEEEEHHHH-_

He could see Audrey's sightly-suggestive smirk all the way from where he stood, and it sent another shiver down his spine. "...You coming?"

Dammit, she won.

By a damn _landslide_.

* * *

Audrey tried her best not to stare, but _damn_. Annabeth had _told _her he had abs, and she _knew _he had abs, because she had felt them one time when he broke her fall in a New Orleans graveyard. (She'd _never _admit to that. She'd take it to the grave with her, no pun intended.)

But now, there they were, saying, "Hello! Touch me, I dare you!".

Good thing he was way up _there_.

Although, she did wonder why he could take off his clothes and be wearing swim trunks and not have his motives questioned.

Probably because she was a girl. That had to be it. There was just a huge difference.

He dove in, and when he resurfaced, he was smirking.

Crap. He had probably seen her checking him out. She was _never _going to live that one down.

"For a Son of Poseidon, you sure as hell take forever to get in the water," she commented casually.

Crap. He didn't insult her back.

Yeah, he had _definitely _seen her checking him out. That had just confirmed it. Nothing else could boost his ego _that _high.

Audrey noticed something rather odd: the only piece of seaweed for miles, floating right in front of her.

A slow, evil grin spread across her face. She snuck a glance at Percy, who was currently underwater trying to make an air bubble.

This would be so good.

_**

* * *

**_

_**ONE ****MINUTE LATER..**_

Audrey had the seaweed behind her back, ready and waiting, when he resurfaced. She then threw it with impressive aim, and it flipped in the air before landing right on his face.

"Ahhhh, Percy, it'll eat you!!!" Audrey cried out with mock fear.

Percy had a momentary spazz-attack before calmly ripping the seaweed off his face. Audrey could tell by the grin on his face that he wasn't going to laugh and let it go.

"Oh, it is SO on."

Audrey scoffed. "Whatever. Just because you're a..a.._Prince of the Ocean_, doesn't mean you can beat me just like _tha_-" She had been so busy with her ranting that she hadn't noticed him swimming closer to her, and she let out a yelp as he flipped her with ease.

Audrey came up with a look of pure murder. "Oh, it is SO...on!!!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"I have to admit, Audrey, that was pretty impressive," Percy commented smoothly as they walked down the dirt path back to town.

Audrey glanced sideways at him. "_What _was?"

"Dunking me underwater as if I couldn't breathe under there. It was even better when you didn't realize it until I pulled you under with me," he commented, trying hard not to laugh at the glare she was shooting at him.

Audrey crossed her arms, a few wet strands of her hair blowing off her face as she stomped beside him. "It was a good try. At least I felt _some _satisfaction."

"Satisfaction? You _lost_!"

"Yeah, but for a little while I could pretend I was drowning you," she growled.

Percy couldn't help but laugh.

Yeah, that's how much she scared him.

* * *

**Better? You won't believe what I'm putting in here next. The whole "WTH-Why-Do-They-Not-Kiss-Anymore-What's-Wrong-With-You-You-Fluff-Hater?!" thing is about to be answered. **

**They might kiss again next chapp, might not.**

**But i gaurantee, the fluff bunnies will INVADE my fanfic in this next chapter with their randomness, AWW-ness, and total FLUFF!**

**Stay Tuned!**


	8. Babysitting and Killer Seaweed's Revenge

**I promised fluff bunnies, and man are you gonna get 'em!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Not long after they had went separate ways (after the stupidest argument known to man about killer seaweed), Audrey was stopped by one of the bridesmaids.

She was one of the younger ones, the one with the wispy blonde hair and pink tips. She sighed with relief. "Oh, good, Audrey. I was just looking for you!"

"Is everything okay?" Audrey asked slowly, her mind immediately jumping to Ugh, Blech.

The woman waved her off. "Yes, everything's fine. But, um...I needed to ask a favor of you."

"...I'm listening.."

"Well, it's hard for my husband and I to enjoy the island, what with the kids. He managed to book this _really_ beautiful restaurant for tonight, but I don't know anybody who can watch them!"

Hmmm. Audrey liked kids. She grinned and nodded. "I'll be there. What time should I drop by?"

"By seven, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine."

The Gods knew she didn't have anything planned. Except sleeping. And eating. But she could do both there, hopefully.

The young bridesmaid sighed with relief again, and held out her hand. "Thank you _so _much, Audrey. I'm Alecia, by the way."

Audrey shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'll see you at seven-ish, then."

* * *

Percy was gonna do it. Yeah, yes, he was going to _do _it, and he _wasn't _going to whimp out or anything this time.

Come on, they had already _kissed_, so after that, asking her out shouldn't be so hard.

So Percy didn't know why he didn't see it coming. If he had finally made up his mind on doing it, it would figure that she wasn't home.

And he was _really_ unnerved by the sappy look on Allie's face. Audrey was right; her sister really DID know everything.

"Well then, where is she?"

Allie pointed to the right. "About five doors down. She's babysitting."

Whoa, wait. Audrey? Audrey Roberts, with the maturity of a two-year-old, BABYSITTING?!

"Do you know how old the kids are?" Percy asked.

Allie bit her lip in thought. "Well...I think one's about four.."

Okay, Audrey might be able to manage that.

"..And then there's a newborn, about three months."

Shit. She was doomed.

Percy gave her a half-wave before practically sprinting for the house five doors down. "Thanks!"

He could faintly hear Allie giggling like crazy before she shut the door.

* * *

Mom had told her when babies are three months old, they LOVE to hear you talk.

And everyone knew Audrey was an expert at talking.

So, while the four-year-old was busy watching cartoons and eating a banana, she started telling the newborn everything that had happened since the first murder.

Leaving out the violence and language, of course.

"And then I got into this really heated argument with Water-Boy about whether or not killer seaweed could really exist. As usual, I lost."

Audrey sighed, patting the baby's back as they went around the house and the little girl touched every single painting and giggled.

"Now I'm _totally _out of ideas, Lily. I kind of wish he would just _crack _already and admit he likes me. Well, you know, _likes me_ likes me. I'm _pretty_ _sure_ I like him like that- oh, who am I kidding, it's driving me _crazy_!" She finally admitted.

Her voice and expression made Lily giggle uncontrollably.

There was a knock downstairs and, while making faces at the baby, she answered it. Granted she probably should've looked to see if it was a psycho killer or something, but it was just Percy.

She looked at Lily. "...It's Water-Boy!"

* * *

Percy gave her a weird look, and she let him by.

"What're you doing here? Wait, how'd you even know where I _was_?"

"Allie told me."

"Uh-huh. Stalker," Audrey commented, shutting the door and locking it back.

"Anyway, back to my first question. What're you doing here, Percy?"

He avoided her gaze, fiddling with some random kitchen appliance. "I'm here to help."

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Help, you say? In babysitting?"

"Well, yeah. I'd feel kind of bad if I didn't."

_Aww, that's kind of swee-_

"I mean, no offense, but you have the maturity level of a five-year-old."

_...Or not._

"_Six_, actually, a _six_-year-old," she shot back defiantly.

Percy just shook his head with a smile. "Either way, I'm here."

Audrey heard the four-year-old calling and smirked. "Well then, c'mon." She led the way into the den and the little boy immediately looked at Percy.

"This is Percy. You can call him Water-Boy if you want. If you have any problems, he's here to help you, just like me. Okay?"

Hayden grinned at Percy and tugged him around the corner, and Percy shot Audrey a look before following him.

Audrey just giggled and shrugged, going off to explore some more with Kid Number Two.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****HOURS LATER...**_

They had switched kids by now, and Audrey was busy getting Hayden another banana, cutting it up and putting it into a bowl to reduce the mess factor.

"Audrey," Percy said right behind her, scaring the crap out of her.

The banana in her hand went flying with a yelp, and luckily he caught it. Hayden was watching, and laughed and clapped his hands. "Again, again!"

Audrey shot Percy a glare. "Yes, Percy, you called?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of-" Then the smell hit her like a killer wave.

Audrey immediately made a face and held her breath. "Oh, gross! Percy, are you not house trained?!"

"Ha ha, so funny," he said sarcastically. "It's Lily's diaper."

"I know, but it was too good to pass up. Can't _you_ change a diaper?"

"Can you do it?"

"Now why would I..." She trailed off as he gave her The Look, the one he gave her when he really wanted something.

Dammit, he knew she couldn't argue with him when he did that. Audrey sighed. "Fine. But we're taking turns. You're doing the next one, Water-Boy."

"Deal."

Knowing Percy, he was probably going to try and tell Lily not to poop until he was gone.

* * *

Watching Audrey change Lily's diaper was by far one of the funniest things he had ever seen. Apparently it looked worse than it smelled (which was saying something), because she turned slightly green as she removed it.

And everyone knew Audrey wasn't the squeamish type.

"Percy, do me a favor and go get some pliers or something?"

Percy took this as an opportunity to snicker all the way there, knowing if he had done so in front of her she would've made _him_ change the stupid diaper.

Percy came back with some pliers, and she immediately plucked the rolled-up diaper and threw it. It landed almost perfectly in the open trash can.

"I give it a nine-point-five," he commented as she replaced the diaper and applied some powder. Audrey was obviously extremely focused on the changing of the diaper, but smirked anyway.

As soon as she finished, she ran back with some air freshener, spraying the air spastically. Percy promptly laughed his ass off.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Okay, remember the plan," Hayden whispered slowly and expertly. Audrey nodded, and they both grinned evilly.

Audrey tied the seaweed with floss, and they slowly lowered it from the balcony. Percy was sitting almost directly under it, chilling on the couch as Lily sat there and kept making random noises and played with his shirt.

Audrey let Hayden take the floss, and he lowered it just as expertly. "Peeeerrrrcccyyy," Audrey stated in a deep and ominous voice. Percy looked around, but shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Peeeerrrrcccyyy! Yooouuu saaiidd I couldn't exiiissstt?!"

This got his attention. He looked everywhere but up, which was really quite stupid. "Weeell, _surrrprriiissee_!" She yelled, and Hayden let the seaweed fall on his head.

He had a total spazz-attack, and Lily started giggling and clapping her hands together. He shook the seaweed off and immediately looked for Audrey, who had ducked out of sight and pulled Hayden down with her.

"Audrey!!!"

Audrey came sprinting down the stairs, and Hayden soon followed innocently. "What the heck are you yelling for?" Audrey asked innocently, choosing her words carefully since there were kiddies present.

Percy rolled his eyes and waved the seaweed at her. "What do you THINK I'm yelling for??"

Audrey calmly pointed at it. "That, my friend, is total karma."

Percy was about to shoot something back, but then the most horrific smell in history came over them, and Audrey resisted the urge to gag.

Percy slowly turned to look at Lily, who had the biggest grin on her face. Audrey smirked. "_Your_ turn."

Audrey handed the seaweed to Hayden so he could run off and keep himself occupied.

She wouldn't miss this for _anything_.

* * *

It was the funniest thing she had ever seen. He looked like a dead man walking, and the expression on his face when he opened the diaper? Priceless.

"...I take it she left you a _lovely_ little present," Audrey commented sweetly from the doorway. He shot a glare at her before returning to the diaper, and she laughed in response.

Even though it was pretty disgusting, he slowly loosened up, and even had the hint of a smile on his face as he taped the diaper ends together.

He grinned triumphantly at Audrey. "There. And no pliers needed." Audrey mimicked him as he went to throw the diaper away, and he pretended not to hear her.

He knew that drove her insane.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TWO ****HOURS LATER...**_

Bedtime. The word she used to hate as a younger kid, she now thought of with relief.

Percy was in charge of getting Hayden asleep, so Audrey was way on the other side of the house.

The only way she could get Lily to sleep was singing a lullaby, and she chose one Sophie taught her.

Audrey had never really liked the whole Nightingale bit, anyway.

Every time she heard a noise, she went all ninja, but nothing was ever there, so she didn't worry too much.

"I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope, with anything. If you see the wonder, of a fairytale, you can take the future, even if you fail. I believe in angels. Something good in everything I see. I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me. I'll cross the stream...I have a dream," she sang softly.

Lily was asleep in a matter of minutes. Audrey sighed tiredly and carefully put her in the crib. She turned around to see Percy grinning at her in the doorway, and she bit her lip really hard to keep herself from screaming in surprise.

Audrey smacked him in the arm as she shut the door, and he started laughing. "That's _not _funny! If she had woken up, I _swear_, I would've set the killer seaweed on you," Audrey muttered as she stomped down the hall.

She really hoped she hadn't turned red. How long had he been standing there?

"Hey Audrey?"

"What."

"You have an amazing voice."

Okay, now she was _really_ red. He noticed it with a grin when he finally caught up with her.

"Thanks. You're the only one who hasn't followed it up with my Daughter of Apollo-ness," she mumbled grudgingly.

She hated it when he grinned at her like that. It made her feel like he won. Dammit, why does he _always_ _win_??

* * *

"Is Hayden asleep?"

"Totally out of it," Percy replied, flopping onto the couch.

"Oh, thank the Gods," Audrey said with a tired sigh as she flopped onto the couch as well.

He laughed. "Babysitting harder than you thought?"

"Much harder. I'm freaking _exhausted_." Not being able to resist, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Come on, it was just RIGHT THERE, practically yelling "Lean on me, O' Tired One!"

He didn't seem to mind too much, and she closed her eyes.

After a few really quiet minutes, Audrey was dozing off, and Percy obviously thought she was out of it. Because if he knew she was awake, he would never play with her hair like that.

Audrey tried her best not to move or make a noise, not wanting to give him a reason to stop, but she knew she was glowing a little, and she couldn't stop a tiny noise of contentment slipping out.

He immediately stiffened, and she could practically see him turning red, even though her eyes were still closed. "Sorry."

Audrey yawned. "Don't be. It felt good." She felt herself turning red after blurting out that last part.

Dammit, he probably saw it, too. Either way, he resumed playing with her hair, so she wasn't too angry about it.

"Audrey?"

"Hmm?"

"...You'd make a good mom."

Percy was probably the only person in the whole freaking universe who could make her blush three times in under ten minutes.

"..Thanks. You'd make a good dad. ...As long as you don't let them near killer seaweed," Audrey added thoughtfully before yawning again.

"Wouldn't dare."

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN ****HOUR LATER...**_

"I'm telling you, it _wasn't _a snail!" Alecia said as she opened the door, then shushed her husband.

"..What?" He asked cautiously.

She grinned and put a finger to her lips. "It's dead quiet. Don't wanna wake the kids."

By kids, she had meant her own, but she guessed it applied to the two teens asleep on the couch as well.

Alecia set her bag down in the kitchen as quietly as possible, and then they both poked their heads out to look at them.

It was pretty cute, actually. She recognized the boy as that Percy kid, Audrey's mom mentioned him from time to time.

They were both totally out of it, Audrey's head against his chest and his arm around her. They probably hadn't started out that way, but there they were. That made it even sweeter.

And the kids were asleep. _And _the house was intact.

"I thought you just hired _Audrey_?" Matt asked.

Alecia waved him off, a smile on her face. "Obviously she got some help. And much-needed sleep."

She decided she'd be even nicer and not tell her mom about this. Alecia knew Audrey would never get her mom to shut up about it if she found out.

_Damn romantic did the same thing to me when I started falling for Matt. _

_

* * *

_

**_Aww! Even i smiled at that one. _**

**_If you were wondering, the song Audrey was singing was "I Have a Dream" by Amanda Seyfried. _**

**_Actually, i think ABBA sang it first, but whatever._**

**_I've only heard the Amanda version, and i liked it, so there._**

**_:)_**

**_Review!_**


	9. Ken Adams and Grover's Heavy Question

**I would just like to say, i had a very weird dream about the characters the night before. I forgot to mention it.**

**Grover and Audrey were in the front seats of the car, and Percy and Annabeth and I were in the back. We had just run from some weird animal, I'm guessing a Mythology monster.**

**And for some reason, you couldn't see the floor because of all the cartons of Wendy's Chicken Nuggets.**

**Apparently, i hadn't eaten in five days, because that's what Annabeth told Percy, and i was hella hungry.**

**And then later that day, i was surprised with Wendy's! How cool is that? I must be psychic; im still waiting for the characters to show up on my doorstep..**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

The next day, Allie was trying every subtle hint in the book to figure out what exactly happened to her sister last night.

And it was driving Audrey INSANE.

"Tell me, is that an _Apollo Glow_, or is it _afterglow_?"

_Did I really just hear that?!_

"If you're implying that-"

"Where did you sleep? Was anyone else with you?" Allie rephrased, blinking innocently.

She was going to strangle her.

Allie was just lucky there was a woman currently pinning a couple spots on Audrey's bridesmaids dress, forbidding her to move.

Audrey narrowed her eyes, trying to dull down her glow simultaneously. "I slept on the couch, thank you _very_ much."

"Who was with you?"

Audrey took a deep breath so she wouldn't kill Allie when the woman finally finished. "...Percy was," she admitted.

Allie made a weird squeal noise, the women pinning their dresses looked up in surprise, and Audrey held up a hand like she was stopping traffic.

In a way, she was. She was stopping a major disaster, here!

"BUT nothing happened, okay?! I'm just...really happy today, is all," she said softly.

Allie crossed her arms, but the intimidating effect was kind of ruined when the woman pinning Allie's dress made her jerk to the left.

"And _why_ are you so happy today? Do tell."

_Because I'm about five steps closer to just asking the idiot out myself._

"Because the bachelorette party and wedding are this week. Only three days, and they're newlyweds," she lied smoothly.

Honestly, every so often, she was having thoughts on creative ways Ugh, Blech could get seriously injured and they'd postpone the wedding.

Allie nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Oh. That makes sense."

"I thought so."

_That's why I said it. There's no way what I really keep thinking about makes any frigging sense.._

* * *

Audrey was leaving the building when she noticed a man waiting for someone outside. Call her crazy, but for some reason she had the sudden feeling that he was waiting for her.

So, of course, she was totally shocked when he started talking to her.

"Hello. Are you Audrey Roberts?"

"..Depends on who's asking," she said slowly.

_I must be freaking psychic!!_

He smiled. "I'm a friend of your mother's." He held out a hand. "I'm Ken Adams. You can just call me Ken."

Audrey shook it slowly. "Well, I guess you already know I'm Audrey. Uh...How did you know I was here??"

"Let's just say I have connections."

_I wonder if he's part of the mafia or something..._

"..Oh. Well, now that you've found me, what did you want?" She asked with honest curiosity.

He smiled and held out an arm.

She hesitantly linked hers through his, having assessed he wasn't too much of a threat. "I'd like to get to know you a little better."

Well, who was she to turn down a friend of mom's?

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIVE ****HOURS LATER...**_

"..It was one of the _weirdest_ things I've had happen to me, but it was probably the only one so far that _didn't_ cause me bodily harm," she concluded.

"That _is_ weird. Did he ever say HOW he knew your mom?"

"Well...no...why??"

"Well, it just sounds like what someone would do with their stepdaughter," Annabeth said thoughtfully.

Audrey sighed. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't know too much about that."

Not very many of mom's boyfriends even _tried_ to get to know her. They would just ask her to fetch some beer, go buy groceries, or crack dirty jokes about her.

Not that she cared. No, it didn't bother her _at all_. Not at all...

Annabeth shrugged, continuing stringing lights together. "I don't know, Audrey. I guess maybe he's just really friendly."

Audrey shrugged as well, and then Sophie strolled over to them. "Dude, this is the first itme I've seen you in _days_," Audrey commented as she sat down to help string lights.

"Yeah, ever since that...little _episode_," Annabeth agreed, glancing at Audrey.

Audrey drooped. "Wow, Annabeth, you're _so_ subtle..."

Sophie smiled. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, do you believe in Greek mythology?"

_Hell, I'm living it..!_

"..Yeah, sure," she answered carefully.

"Mom believes the Fountain of Aphrodite is located underground. Here, under her hotel. I'm...starting to think she might be right," she explained with a sigh.

Audrey blinked. "So...she drugged me with some 'magic water' that made me burst into song?"

Sophie smiled a little. "She's always been a meddling romantic."

Annabeth patted Audrey's shoulder with a grin. "Wow, Audrey. Even Donna, who barely sees you, could see you and Percy needed a little push. Or five. Good job."

Audrey growled in response, making the other two laugh at her moodiness.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****HOURS LATER...**_

They finally finished setting up for tonight, the rehearsal dinner.

And Audrey was spending the rest of the day locked up in her room.

And that's how Grover found her. He could barely get the door open, due to the floor being covered in millions of balls of paper.

"Umm...Audrey?" He called out cautiously, hoping he didn't need to dig anyone out of the sea of paper wads.

He saw her poke her head up from the other side of her bed and glance around before finally finding him. "Oh! Hey Grover."

"Hey. What're you doing, and why are you hiding over there?"

Audrey waved him off as if his conclusion was ridiculous. "Psh, I'm not _hiding_! I'm trying to brainstorm, is all."

Then it dawned on him, and he smirked. "You forgot about your toast, didn't you."

Audrey sighed. "Yeah. Hence the sea of paper basketballs. I got _most_ of them in the trash, though," she pointed out defensively, pointing at the overflowing wastebasket in the corner of the room.

Grover sighed and shook his head. "You really are somethin' else, Audrey."

She smiled. "Thanks, but that really doesn't help me any with this stupid toast. I'm guessing you're not here for that, though."

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm here for something a bit more heavy."

* * *

Audrey couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "...Okay..shoot."

Grover sighed. "Look, I gotta know. What's the deal with you and Percy?"

Audrey felt her face flush. "Well..what do you mean, exactly??"

Even Grover could tell she was stalling. "I mean relationship-wise. Because Percy's my closest friend, and I don't want him to get himself hurt."

She had to admire that, but she REALLY didn't want to answer this question. "..What makes you think he might get hurt?"

He scoffed. "Are you kidding?" Audrey shook her head slowly, and he started laughing. "Oh the Gods, you guys really _are _stupid. I wish you two could see yourselves around each other, honestly, I do."

Audrey crossed her arms and huffed. "I hear that enough from Annabeth as it is."

"Alright, lemme put it another way. If he fell any harder for you, he'd be halfway to China by now."

Audrey felt her face heat up, and it was probably clashing with her hair by now. "...Oh. I didn't know that."

Grover grinned, as if he had found his answer. "I know what I need to know. See ya later. Good luck with the toast," he called out as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Audrey looked around at all the paper, and sighed miserably.

"What the hell just happened?"


	10. Tons of Touchy Moments

**Ta-da! The rehearsal dinner!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Audrey did her best to calm her racing pulse as the glasses clinked.

"Well. Here we are, two days till you're happily married. I'll admit, when I first found out...I didn't know what to think. But these past eight days or so, I've seen you two together, and I can tell. Everyone can tell. You're gonna last a long, long time. To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple!"

Audrey took a sip out of the fancy glass, then downed it when no one was looking. That toast had practically killed her to say. It had made mom so happy, yet it wasn't true.

But at least the worst of it was over.

Now she had to survive the rest of the night.

Talking quickly resumed, and the music picked back up. Audrey slid into a chair between Annabeth and Allie.

"Nice toast." Audrey nodded her thanks, but Allie laughed. "Hell, it better be. You should've seen her room. Did you even write that one down?"

"_Yes_!" She answered defensively.

"Did you bring it with you??"

"...No..Hey, I _memorized _it, is all!" She added quickly as Annabeth and Allie cracked up.

* * *

They had started talking about the plans behind a major prank war for April Fool's Day, which was only a few weeks away, when a really hot local asked Allie to dance.

Now it was just Audrey and Annabeth, and she wasn't liking the sly grin on Annabeth's face.

"So. I heard you had an interesting night last night?"

Audrey turned bright red. "_Nothing _happened, dammit!!"

"That's not what _Allie _told me."

"_Allie _told you wrong," she shot back, sticking out her chin defiantly.

Annabeth just sighed and shook her head. "You two are gonna make me commit suicide if you don't hurry up and start dating, I swear."

Audrey was thinking along the same lines lately, and before she could say so, she saw Ken Adams.

She tapped Annabeth a bit harder than necessary in her excitement. "Look, look, there he is!"

She pointed to him as casually as possible, and Annabeth nodded slowly. "Hmm. For an older guy, he's pretty hot."

"Ew."

"What? Not _all _of us have eyes only for one dude," Annabeth replied.

"I do NOT only have eyes for one dude! I check out at _least _five a day, thank you very much."

Annabeth cracked up.

* * *

A little while later, Grover slid into the seat beside Annabeth, scaring the hell out of her. Audrey snickered. "Hey Grover."

"You _always _have to make an entrance," Annabeth commented calmly. He nodded. "Very true. By the way, how long did it take to finally think of that toast, Audrey?"

"Long enough," she grumbled. _Aka six hours__._

"So in other words all day?" Percy asked right behind her. Unlike Annabeth, Audrey jumped with a yelp as she rammed her shin against the table leg, and everyone laughed at her.

"...That didn't scare me. I just wanted Annabeth to feel better about Grover making _her _freak," she mumbled moodily.

Of course no one believed her.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Audrey glanced at Allie, who was currently busting some moves with Hot Local Guy. "Damn. Look at her go."

Annabeth grinned at her. "You know what? You two should dance."

Audrey made a weird look. "Me and Allie? Okay, sure, whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "_Nooo_. You two," she said again, pointing from Percy to her.

Grover grinned. "Why, that's a _wonderful _idea, Annabeth!"

Audrey and Percy exchanged a glance before saying in total unison, "NO."

Grover snapped his fingers. "Hey, wait, I've got it! Let's flip a coin. Heads, you win, tails, you two dance to the next song."

They looked at each other. "It's more likely to land on heads, I googled it once," Audrey whispered. Percy shrugged. "What've we got to lose?"

"Okay, you're on."

Grover's grin was pure mischief as he flipped it into the air. They stared at it. "Tails."

"...How about two out of three?" Audrey asked quickly.

"Fine."

_**

* * *

**_

_**TWO ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Fifteen out of twenty?!" Percy asked desperately.

"NO," Grover and Annabeth stated in annoyance.

Audrey and Percy exchanged a rather loud sigh. "Fine. Next song."

As the current song ended, and the new one began, Annabeth and Grover both exchanged a wide grin.

Audrey and Percy, however, drooped. "It _would_ be a slow song."

* * *

After the first ten seconds, it wasn't really that bad. Almost...comfortable.

That kind of made sense since Audrey was wearing a halter dress, and it was pretty chilly tonight.

"Hey Audrey."

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?"

That was a stupid question. "Anything."

He grinned. "You look sort of beautiful right now."

_Oh my God. He didn't just go there. Crap, now I'm never gonna get this glow to fade, like, at all! Dammit, Percy!_

He started laughing as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and she glared at him. "_Not _funny! Last time I started glowing around here, almost every girl that passed me asked where I got my 'amazing tan'."

That didn't really help, they both started laughing after she thought about it a little.

"So, really, how long did it take to think of that toast?"

"Six hours."

"Are you serious? To think of THAT?"

"Hey, _you _try making a toast about my mom and Ugh, Blech," she replied defensively.

She was being extremely defensive tonight..

He looked her right in the eye, then nodded slowly. "You're feeling guilty about it, aren't you."

Audrey glanced around to make sure the "Happy Couple" weren't nearby before sighing in defeat. "Extremely. Do they look happy to _you_?"

He followed her gaze to her mom, who was currently dancing with Ken Adams. "She's more happy with _him _right now than I've seen her in a _long time_," Audrey said quietly.

Percy exchanged a look with her, and they knew they were thinking the same thing. Something was going on with mom and Ken.

* * *

"Audrey.."

She waved him off. "Nope, I'm not even gonna start to think about it. This song has about two minutes left, and I'm gonna enjoy it."

After a few moments, Audrey couldn't help but lift her head from his shoulder and look him right in the eyes. "Do you think they're gonna go through with this wedding?"

He glanced at her mom again before answering. "...I really don't know. It looks like it. But, I mean, both of them look like they're not too thrilled," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Audrey laughed. "Honestly, you act like that would make me _upset_. I'd _love_ it if they didn't get married. I can't stay in your apartment forever. And when I have to move back home, with _him _permanently there..."

She cut off with a shiver, and he pulled her a little closer. "Don't worry about it,'' he said in her ear. "If I ever heard he did something to you, I swear, I'd-" Audrey cut him off. "Don't worry about me so much. The worst he could do is throw something at me. Honestly, he doesn't scare me. The thought of him being there until I can move out is just..._extremely_ depressing to me," she said with a laugh.

She decided to finally get the upper hand, and kissed his cheek. "But thank you."

Audrey smirked to herself as his ears turned a bit red. "...You did that to get even with me calling you beautiful, didn't you?"

She laughed. "Now we're even."

* * *

After the song ended, Audrey went to the other side of the outside building, sitting on the railing of the terrace.

She heard someone behind her, and half-suspected it to be Percy. But when she turned around, it was Ken.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and she gave him a half-wave.

"Hello Audrey."

"Hey Ken. ...Uh, listen..I have something to ask you."

Ken walked over to the railing, leaning against it, before looking at her. "Alright. Go ahead."

Audrey took a deep breath. "What's the deal between you and my mom?"

He seemed surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. You two look like lovestruck teenagers when you're together," she told him sternly.

"You mean like you and Percy?"

* * *

Even stupid Ken had figured that one out. She pretended not to see his smirk as she turned a little red. "..NO."

Ken flat-out laughed. "Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. Just like your mom. She _constantly _denied even the slightest hint that she was falling for me."

She turned her whole body so she was facing him completely. "..You and my mom were a couple?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yes. Actually, we were about your age at the time."

Huh. She never would've guessed that. She just thought they had been friends.

"...Still want to say I can't tell what you're feeling?" Ken asked smugly.

Audrey folded her arms across her chest with a moody huff. "No need to rub it in my face. It sucks."

* * *

Now he seemed really interested. He hopped onto the railing as well, swinging his legs in time with hers.

"Now we've reached an interesting problem. I'm sure Annabeth and your sister have pointed this out almost every five minutes, but why don't you just tell him how you're feeling?"

Audrey threw up a hand in exasperation. "Because _I _don't know what I'm feeling! That's one of the major probems."

"Hmm. You don't, huh?"

"Not a clue."

"Tell me, Audrey. What happens when you see him?"

Audrey chewed her lip in thought. "Well..Sometimes, my heartbeat feels funny. And lately, that glow thing kicks in, but I like to blame it on the sun."

Ken just laughed. "And let me guess. Whenever he smiles at you, something similar happens. And if you ever touch, hmm...let's see..your face gets really hot, and maybe you even feel like there's electricity prickling under your skin?"

Audrey gaped at him. "....Are you _psychic_, Mr. Adams?"

* * *

He laughed again. "No, not quite. That's how it felt with me and your mother."

Audrey smiled. "You were in love, weren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm convinced I was."

"What went wrong?"

A pained look crossed his face. "...I had to leave."

* * *

_Why do the men always leave??_

"Why?"

"It's complicated. My life was complicated then."

Audrey sighed sadly. "My dad did something like that, too."

Ken glanced at her, then back at their swinging legs. "...Do you ever miss your father?"

Audrey hated talking about this. But something about this Ken Adams made her feel like she could talk openly about things and not worry about consequences.

"Sometimes. At first, when he was brought up, I used to not feel..well, _anything_. I never knew him, and he never knew I even existed. But lately, I've been thinking more and more about what he's like."

Ken's eyes softened as he put a steady hand on Audrey's shoulder. "Audrey? I want you to know that if you ever need me, I'll be there. No matter what. Okay?"

It was totally ridiculous, but Audrey could've sworn she was about to cry. No grown man had ever said something like that to her. Ever. She thought it was something that happened only on movies.

"...Thank you."


	11. Your Heart Just Breaks, That's All

**Uh-oh. The bachelor/bachelorette party.**

**Hope you brought a tissue!**

* * *

"_Finally_, I don't have to dress up to go to a party around here," Audrey commented with a happy sigh as she fell onto her bed.

The bachelorette party was in two hours, and she was just going to throw something on and go.

Until, of course, Allie showed up.

"Get off your ass!! You have to get ready!"

"I have an hour and a half," Audrey whined, keeping her eyes shut.

Allie simply yanked her up by her wrist. "Hop in the shower while I pick out your outfit. Now."

"But-"

"NOW!!"

Audrey whined again and stomped all the way to her bathroom. "You and Annabeth have a rather unhealthy satisfaction with getting me ready."

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN ****HOUR LATER...**_

Allie had let her do everything except her outfit, unlike Annabeth when they went to Club 152.

Was that really just two months ago??

Two months and she still hadn't done anything about The Backroom Incident, or anything that followed. It might as well have never happened.

_Sigh._

When she finally was ready to leave, Allie was tapping her foot impatiently by the front door. "About time!!"

As usual, Allie looked drop-dead-gorgeous. Her blonde hair had what she called the Beach Wave, where she braided it in tiny braids while it was wet and blow-dried them, giving her enviously wavy hair.

And her outfit was...well, let's not go there.

Allie grinned. "Ready to dance your troubles away?"

"Most definitely."

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****HOURS LATER...**_

If she danced to one more song, her sides were going to fall off. Annabeth must have been feeling the same way, because they ended up chilling side by side.

Annabeth randomly sighed, and Audrey glanced her way. "What?"

She gestured toward Sophie, who was currently dancing and laughing with her boyfriend, Sky.

"I could _so easily _see you and Percy like that."

Audrey groaned. "Oh, not _this _again!!"

Annabeth huffed. "It's true! Look, they even live together. _You two_ live together."

"But not like _that_! They're in _love_."

"And what are _you_, Audrey?"

Audrey sighed. This conversation was heading for dangerous waters fast. "..I dunno. But _love_? I mean, come on. I'm _fifteen_, Annabeth. Love hardly applies."

Annabeth sighed as well. "..Okay, I'll give you that. Hmm..maybe it's _teen _love!"

"..Teen love? That exists?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. _Maybe_, I guess, but it's _very_ unlikely," Audrey amended as Annabeth started grinning like an idiot.

Audrey sighed, taking another huge swig of some water. She was smart enough to bring her own this time.

"..I wonder what the guys are doing right now.."

They cringed at the thought.

* * *

"Dude. Go for it."

Percy glanced at Grover. "Go for what?"

"Audrey. Do it."

"Now?"

"NOW."

"Why _now_?"

"Why _not_?" Grover grinned like an idiot. "Do it now, while you're all hopped up on sodas and the freaky hotel water."

Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"But...why _now_? I mean, it's a bachelorette party. No guys allowed."

Grover laughed his head off. "Man, will you _listen _to yourself?? We're talking about going after a girl you're crazy for here, and you're letting a _No-Boys-Allowed rule _stop you?!"

Percy grinned too. "...You're right."

"Of course I'm right. When it comes to the ladies, I'm _always _right!"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. Thanks Grover," he said distractedly as he started hauling ass down the steps, heading for the other terrace located on the other side of the massive hotel.

He really, really, _really_ hoped this wouldn't backfire.

* * *

Audrey soon grew tired of the drunk women frolicking around, and when there were rumors of a male stripper heading for the terrace, she decided it was time to hide out below the patio for a while.

She was looking at the stars, trying to avoid the yelling, when she saw Luke heading right for her.

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "You know, this is a bachelorette party. No guys."

He flashed a half-smile. "No, _that's _a bachelorette party," he replied, pointing up towards the raised patio.

"...Point taken. So, what's up?"

He sighed miserably. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I need your advice."

* * *

Audrey pointed to herself as if to confirm this, and he nodded. "Look, you know Percy's ex, Caroline?"

"...Yeah.."

"I'm thinking about asking her out...but I keep getting mixed signals. What should I do?"

Audrey grinned. "That's easy. Just go for it."

He glanced at her. "..You sure?"

"Totally. If she likes you, you'll get bonus points for manning up and admitting you like her. And if she doesn't, and she rejects you, just remember those bonus points. Up your game, be persistent, she'll give in eventually," she concluded.

Luke laughed. "Wow. Thanks, Aud. Hey, no hard feelings, right? We didn't exactly have the _cleanest _break-up..."

Audrey smiled and waved him off. "Nah, we're cool. It's good to know you're okay, though. I always wondered."

"Well, now you know."

She pointed at him. "Hey. No more stealing. Seriously."

He laughed again. "Wouldn't dream of it." He pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back lightly.

"Friends?"

"You got it."

They grinned at each other, and he ran for the patio.

Audrey sighed. Now why couldn't Percy do that? Just come clean and then ask her out? Gods!

But then she glanced in the direction Luke had run in, and she saw Percy standing there.

* * *

Audrey started walking towards him with a grin. "It's like I'm _psychic_," she muttered to herself, then slowed. She wasn't liking the look on his face.

"...Percy? Were you looking for me?"

He just smiled, but it was sad, and it made her stomach drop. "...Don't worry about it. It's not really important. ...Night, Audrey."

_Oh crap. He must've seen that hug and wasn't in earshot..and now he thinks.._

Audrey was about to run after him, but he was already around the corner. She knew if she did something now, she'd just make it worse.

"...Night Percy," she whispered to herself.

It started to rain, almost like one of those sad movies, and in that moment, she felt like her heart was breaking.

Literally. She could feel the pain, practically hear the crack.

That was it, she had blown it.

Audrey decided it was time to leave the party now.

* * *

**Awwww...so sad! Dont worry, things'll get better for 'em!**

**Don't maul me for it!!**

**...But feel free to complain through a review.**


	12. A Big, Fat Greek Wedding! Or Not

**Sorry about the total sadness of that last chapp! No need to cry for Percy any longer!**

**Hope this makes it all better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.."

Audrey hated listening to weddings. So boring. Not to mention the wind kept blowing her hair in her face every five seconds.

Instead of looking like the rest of the bridesmaids, who were throwing their heads back like idiots, she couldn't care less.

Really, what did it matter?

Not like she had anyone to please at the moment.

Well, except her mom, but she couldn't see Audrey from here anyways.

But Percy could. And she was doing pretty good with not looking at him, but _he _wasn't doing so well with it.

She could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

Audrey had been replaying last night in her head over and over, like a Superbowl play.

And every time she relived the look on his face, she felt more and more guilty, until she felt a bit nauseous. Which wasn't exactly something you should feel at your mom's own wedding.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a rather loud, "I OBJECT!!"

* * *

Everyone snapped their heads around to see the source of the shout.

It was Ken Adams.

"...You're a bit early for that part," Audrey informed him as he ran down the aisle.

He flashed a distracted half-smile at her.

Audrey wasn't liking the look on Ugh, Blech's face as he watched mom light up at Ken's mere presence.

"...What are you _doing _here?" She asked absently.

Ken panted, out of breath.

Audrey didn't blame him; you had to climb roughly a million steps to get to the church, which was located on a peninsula connected to the island by rocks.

It had been hell to get to in her heels.

"Laura, I can't let you do this. He doesn't love you...and you don't love him. I think we _both _know who's making you happiest right now."

"Get your hand off my wife," Ugh, Blech snapped, moving to push Ken's hand off her shoulder.

Audrey had slipped off her shoes and was between him and the new couple in a flash, glaring at Ugh, Blech.

"You're not married _yet_."

He narrowed his eyes. "You best move, Audrey. I don't want this to come between us once I'm your father."

She intensfied her defiant glare. "You, sir, will _never _be my father. As I said, only _one _man holds that title, and his name is not Steve."_ Never thought I'd call him by his name.._

She could see the glint of pride in Ken's and her mother's eyes.

Ken turned back to her mom. "Laura, don't pretend what happened last night didn't mean anything to you. I meant every word I said. I don't plan on leaving this time."

This brought murmurs from the crowd, and even Audrey was momentarily taken aback.

Ugh, Blech attempted to move her out of his way. "Move, you brat! He's cheating with my fiancee!"

"And _you _didn't cheat on her when you were with those two sluts the other night?!" Audrey shot back, making the talking increase in volume.

He made a move to strike her. "Don't you ruin this for me!"

Before anyone else could intervene, Audrey reared back her fist and punched him square in the face.

All her anger and frustration at herself and the mistake she'd made last night went into that punch, and he fell flat on his back, temporarily unconscious.

Audrey shook her fist as the talking turned into an uproar. "...You ruined it yourself, dumbass," she told him angrily.

* * *

She heard Grover and Sky laughing. That's bad when the guy's own nephew knows he's skeevy.

Mom couldn't help but smile at her. "That's my girl."

Audrey nodded, but the former-fiancee groaned from his spot on the church floor.

"..Laura...it didn't mean anything, honest."

Percy stood up, looking right at Audrey as he spoke. "Well, that's what they all say. Maybe you shouldn't lead people on like that."

No one else could see where that came from except Percy and Audrey.

"I didn't lead you on. Nothing happened!" She shot back angrily.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you hug him?"

"A hug between _friends_, Jackson. Just like one I'd give Annabeth or Grover. Maybe if you hadn't have left me there I would've been able to tell you-"

"About you and Luke? So I wouldn't look like an idiot?" He asked impatiently.

"NO, that I think I'm falling for _you_!!" She practically shouted.

Everyone started talking and gasping again. Percy looked like she had just told him Armageddeon was coming tomorrow. Which wasn't exactly encouraging.

Audrey threw a hand up in annoyance, trying her best to blink back angry tears. "There. That's right, I said it! Idiot. Even freaking Ken Adams could see it, and he's only known me for _three days_!"

Allie cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. She shook her head at Audrey. "Um, sis...that's NOT Ken Adams."

* * *

Everyone got all loud all over again. Audrey's eyes widened. "W-What? Are you sure??"

"I'd know my dad anywhere. And that's _not _him."

Audrey slowly turned to look at her mom, who had a slight smile on her face. Only one man would go under a fake alias around here..

Audrey looked to the Former Ken Adams. _Is he who I think he is??_

"...Are you..."

He nodded, an unsure smile on his face. "Yes. I'm your father."

Audrey's knees felt extremely weak. She was pretty sure she was shaking.

The wedding attendees just couldn't take all this excitement and started openly talking.

"....What?"

He walked over in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, it's me. You know my name, I take it," he said, glancing at the onlookers.

She nodded slowly, not quite comprehending what she was hearing.

This was the man she had been wondering about for fifteen years. And she had been spending time with him this _whole time_, and never even _suspected_...

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was in total shock.

He smiled sadly. "Would you have believed me? Would you have even _talked _at me?"

"...Probably not.."

He laughed. "I understand, Audrey. I wouldn't talk to me, either. But here I am, and I'll always be around when you need me from now on. I promise."

Audrey couldn't help it; she hugged him, almost scared he'd disappear when she tried, like in those dreams she used to have.

He hugged her back tightly, as if scared of the same thing.

Mom looked real emotional, looking at them like that.

They pulled away, and he smiled at her. "Audrey?" "Yeah?" "I'm proud of you. Of everything you've done these past few months."

Audrey looked at him skeptically. "How did you..??"

"Let's just say a little hellbird told me, and I started paying more attention to the news," he said with a wink.

Oh, right. Hades.

* * *

Mom tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and instantly brightened.

Oh the Gods, they were so in love it was crazy.

Mom grinned up at him. "You meant what you said?"

"Which part? The part where I admitted I've never stopped thinking about you? Or the part where I planned on never leaving you again?"

"Both."

"Of course I did."

And just like that, they were kissing.

Audrey tried her best not to be grossed out, but the realization that these were her _parents _kissing so passionately..

Well, the gag reflex won and she turned away with a face.

Allie patted her sister's shoulder. "Well. It's fair to say all your wedding planning was effectively for nothing."

Audrey nodded, trying to avoid the stares of the church-goers. "...Yeah. Well, at least we don't have to think of a song now," she pointed out cheerfully.

But then she heard Apollo say softly: "Laura...let's get married."

Then the crowd was gasping all over again. Allie's and Audrey's were the loudest.

"WHAT?!"

"Can you even _do _that?" Audrey asked. "Her being mortal, and you being..._non_-mortal?"

The two lovebirds' faces fell. Apparently that never crossed their mind.

As if on cue, a strong yet extremely feminine voice shouted, "HOLD IT!!!"

* * *

**Yay! Audrey finally admitted it!**

**Oh, by the way. There's only a chapter or two left of the sequel. ;(**

**Soo..I'm thinking about writing ANOTHER one! Because i keep getting PMs urging me to do so, and because...well, writing about our favorite demigods is so much fun. :)**

**So, any ideas from the readers on what a good idea would be??**

**You can put it in your review or PM me about it.**

**Hope you liked this chapp!**


	13. Ahhh, So Many Raging Hormones!

**Wow! We've reached- and past- the forty-review mark already!**

**Guess i really DID do good on that last chapp haha.**

**Well, I'm happy to announce this isn't the VERY LAST chapter.**

**BUT, i only have a chapp or two left, and the jury's still out on the idea for the next fic.**

**Any ideas would be greatly appreciated, and thanks to those who have already thrown some out there!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone gaped at the woman who had stormed into the church.

She was quite honestly...breathtaking.

Her blue eyes were bright, flashing with anger. Her blonde hair hung loosely in sun-streaked waves, but had small braids in random places, seashells woven into them.

She must be a Goddess. Just must be.

Sure enough, Grover hissed a sharp "Holy CRAP!"

Audrey turned to look at him. "It's Aphrodite, in the flesh," he informed her.

She, Percy and Annabeth all shouted a collective "Holy CRAP!!", making the woman's gaze flit to them.

Her sharp look lingered on Percy and Audrey. "Oh. It's _you two_."

* * *

She sounded really pissed. Aphrodite put her hands on her perfectly sculpted hips. "You two are so _frustrating_, you know that?!"

Audrey raised her eyebrows.

"I get the New York sky to clear out- nothing _major_ happens. You _finally_ get here, and you _finally_ kiss- you don't do anything about it. I DRUG YOUR WATER to get you to confess your feelings in song- you laugh it off the next day. Gods! And _you_, sir!" She cried, pointing a tan finger at Percy.

"Honestly, how blind can you _be_?! It's _obvious_ she wants you just as much as you want her! You tell yourself you're gonna make a move, ask her out, SOMETHING, at least three times...then get _distracted_?!" She finished her rant with a huff, then flashed a dazzling smile at Audrey.

"But hey, at least you finally said it. Out loud. To more than the wall." Audrey fought the blush rising in her cheeks; how did she know she had done that?!

Donna was laughing over in the corner, and Aphrodite gave her a half-wave of acknowledgement. "Hey, Donna. Where are the other Dynamos?"

Donna cleared her throat to stop laughing at her rant, then waved her off. "Oh, they're floating near the continent somewhere."

Laura gestured from Donna to Aphrodite. "You two tried to hook up Percy and my daughter...and didn't see it important to tell me?!"

_Yeah, yeah! You tell 'em, mom! Go parental power!!_

Laura huffed at them. "I'm an expert at matchmaking. I could've helped!"

All three women chuckled at Audrey's expression.

_...Well, nevermind. So much for parental concern!!_

Aphrodite and Apollo exchanged a nod, and then she straightened her already-perfect posture.

"Well. Good to see you again, Laura. Now for business. You two are going to get married and have more babies for me to play with if I have to make you a Goddess myself!"

Everyone gasped at the mention of mythology, as if the idea had never occurred to them.

Audrey rolled her eyes and turned to address the crowd as it buzzed with disapproval at the not-so-romantic outcome of the day. "Alright, alright, simmer down! Everyone too weirded out, feel free to leave!"

About half the crowd slowly flowed out of the church, and her parents flashed a half-smile. "Thank you, Audrey," Mom said pleasantly before looking to Aphrodite.

* * *

The striking Goddess blinked in thought. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, right. Okay! Unfortunately, I don't have the authority, nor the means, to make you an actual God. Zeus would have a hissy, and I would probably end up turning you into an alpaca or something."

_A what?_

"It's the formal name of the laama," Aphrodite informed her.

Audrey blinked. "Whoa. Are you pschic?!"

_If she's psychic, I'm freaking screwed..._

Aphrodite chuckled. "I wish. Oh, what I'd give to read your mind. You had a confused look on your face, Audrey."

_..Oh. Right. _

She turned back to Apollo and mom.

"However, I _do _have the means to give you a sort of Goddess glamour. It works like our glamour, except gives you the exact resonance of a Goddess. That way, you're not breaking any of Zeus's blasted rules by getting hitched, and if something comes up and Apollo here has to leave, you can follow him to Olympus," Aphrodite explained.

She had already whisked out a cup (looked to be Donna's), and was mixing something with her finger.

Once finished, Aphrodite licked it off her finger and grinned. "Good. No side effects. Except maybe some hormonal ones, of course. Very few of my conoctions DON'T have that as a side effect," she said with a chuckle, handing the cup to mom.

Mom smiled appreciatively and drank it.

Audrey realized she had been holding her breath, and it came out in a _Whoosh _as mom simply laughed. "I feel tingly."

Aphrodite grinned. "_That _would be the hormones. Should make for an interesting night, I concur."

Audrey and Allie exchanged a look of pure disgust behind the adults' backs.

Aphrodite smiled pleasantly at everyone. "I expect a notice on when your wedding shall occur. Better be soon."

And just like that, with a flowery aroma, she was gone.

Everyone stared at each other, and finally, Audrey ruffled her hair wearily. "...So, what now?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIVE ****HOURS LATER...**_

Aphrodite had been right. It was definitely an interesting night for Apollo and mom, from what Audrey could gather.

The walls were extremely thin, after all, and after the third "disturbance", Audrey simply grabbed a towel and her iPod, and snuck out for the night.

There was no way on Earth _or _Olympus she was going to stay and listen to _that_.

So she walked casually to the old abandoned dock. As she stripped down to nothing but her boxers, bra and undershirt, she found herself thinking of the last time she had done so.

It had been months ago, after she had been attacked by her old English teacher. And that night, Percy had set all that was happening right now into motion.

He had told her about his dad. And about who her dad could be.

And as she sat underwater, feeling fish tickling her, hands locked around her knees, she thought about how she had considered the possibility of him having a Split-Personality-Disorder.

Audrey seriously wondered if it was de ja vu for a moment after coming up to the surface and finding Percy sitting on the dock.

* * *

She was about to say something, but realized he hadn't seen her yet and decided to totally get payback for all the moodiness he had caused.

Audrey swam underwater, out of his line of vision, to hide under the dock.

An evil grin on her face, she saw his feet bobbing in the water and started lightly running her finger along the bottom of one.

* * *

Well, this _sucked_. How come, even after Audrey had admitted how she really felt, he was still sitting by himself and nothing had changed?

Well, besides him being less moody and her being _more _moody for having to admit something she never wanted to even think about.

Man, he knew her so well it was kind of _scary_, even to him.

Out of nowhere, he felt something sliding down his foot. At first he thought it was a fish, but it was...lingering.

No, definitely not a fish. Suddenly, he felt it grab him by the ankle, and he practically flew off the dock and into the water.

* * *

Audrey barely even noticed him resurface, she was too busy laughing her head off.

She pulled herself onto the deck and pointed at him. "_That _would be _revenge_, Percy Jackson."

Percy glared at her, and she simply giggled before drying herself off.

"_You _would be what I call _demented_, Audrey Roberts."

Audrey waved him off, tossing him the towel as he hopped back onto the dock. "Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard _that one _before."

She caught him looking at her iPod, and she chuckled. "Bet you feel kind of stupid for not noticing my towel and iPod laying there in plain sight."

He shrugged. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, why are _you _here?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Audrey. We've been over this. I'm the Son of Poseidon. It's fair to say I like water and it helps me think."

Audrey sighed and ruffled her hair with a nervous laugh. "Well, let's just say Apollo _really _must've missed my mom, and...the walls are really thin...and I'm right next door," she prompted.

Percy made a thinking face, then it seemed to process, and he seemed to be fighting the urge to gag.

"Oh jeez, now I've got a mental image! Dammit, Audrey!"

Audrey couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Hey, how do you think _I _feel?"

Percy broke into a triumphant grin at this. "Oh. Thanks to your outburst during the wedding today, I know _exactly _how you feel now."

* * *

Audrey huffed at him before turning right on her heel, heading back to land. "Jerk. I'm going to the whole other side of the freaking _island _now, thanks to that!!"

Before she could even reach the halfway point of the old-fashioned, long dock, Percy had grabbed her by the waist and pretty much carried her back to where her stuff was.

"Hey, look at that. Just like the _first _time you stomped off 'cause I made you mad, you forgot your stuff."

Audrey made a face. "Yeah, only _that _time, I had a huge and rather unsightly bruise. You know, since you whacked me unconscious with a door and everything."

He set her down carefully. "Yeah, I remember. Quite vividly. You scared the hell out of me."

"I scared the hell out of YOU?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah."

Audrey crossed her arms in response.

A few minutes passed, and she was about to say something when he cleared his throat, and she suddenly got nervous.

"So Audrey."

"Yeah?"

"You think you're falling for me, huh?"

Audrey huffed. "Okay, you know what?! Yes, I think I am. And you know what else? Too bad you can't control who you fall for, because I would _never _fall for someone so..so.._infuriating_, and _annoying_, and _clumsy_, and...and...perverted! And lemme tell you, I _sure _as hell wouldn't be-"

Percy laughed before brushing her hair out of the way so he could grip the back of her neck. She promptly shut up. "We both know you're just shouting out random adjectives. So shut up for once, Audrey."

And with that said, he kissed her. Again.

"...This...doesn't...change..anything, I'm still...extremely pissed at..you, Percy..Jackson," Audrey said between kisses.

But finally she just sighed in defeat before wrapping her own arms around his neck. Even though she was still soaked, and so was he, she felt extremely warm right now. And Audrey was pretty sure it wasn't the Apollo-ness, either.

"Oh, screw it."

* * *

**Yay! Yay!**

**Oh, and I just wanna throw it out there, that was the Goddess Aphrodite, not the Reviewer Aphrodite.**

**:D**

**Though both are wonderful!**

**Review! In need of ideas!!**


	14. Thank the Gods for Sky's Talents!

**I'm back! Again, thanks so much for all your ideas! They're awesome!**

**Keep 'em coming! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Audrey was awake long before she'd like. At first, she thought she was back in her room, but she felt a chill.

It took her a moment to remember in her groggy state, but slowly it came back to her.

Yeah, now she remembered. They had finally kissed again. And kissed. And kissed some more. And a bit more of the kissing.

But then she remembered listening to her iPod, and Percy playing with her hair again, and then...well, that must have been when she dozed off.

Audrey still wasn't completely dry, which told her she had woken up way too early. The sun wasn't even up yet.

_Although...that might be because he's still with my mom...Hmmm...Oh, Gods, ewwww!!_

Audrey scooched a little closer to Percy, who was snoring away. Her own personal method to clear her head.

Not only did the snoring distract her, but so did his smell. It was a really, really, _really_ good smell.

_Maybe it's Axe or something...I've gotta ask him one of these days..._

But not right now. Right now she wanted to go back to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIVE ****HOURS LATER...**_

"And then I went back to sleep, woke up later, swam a little, and here I am," Audrey concluded.

Annabeth, Allie, and Sophie were motionless on Sophie's bed, eyes wide as saucers.

Finally, they erupted in a chorus of "Awwwwwwww!!"'s.

Audrey turned about five shades of red in under forty seconds. Amazing.

"That is _sooo _romantic," Allie said dreamily.

Annabeth smirked. "It's about time, huh?"

Everyone nodded, and Audrey waved them off.

"...So...is he a good kisser?" Allie asked curiously.

Audrey stared blankly at her, as if those words weren't in her vocabulary. "Um...wait, _what_?"

"Is. He. A good kisser? Simple question."

"Who, Percy?"

"No, Bob Saget," Sophie interrupted sarcastically.

Audrey threw up a hand. "Ask Annabeth! Ya'll dated, right?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Well, yeah, but...what if he's gotten even _better _since then?"

Audrey stared at her, hand still frozen in the air. "....You're serious. All of you?"

Everyone nodded. "...You _really _wanna know? About Percy's kissing skills? Really."

They nodded eagerly.

Audrey sighed, tracing the patterns on Sophie's comforter. "Well...w-well, um...well, you see...uhhhmmm...well, he has this thing where he- eerrr..." She stuttered, hoping if she took a long time to say it, they'd give up interest.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!!" They shouted, making her jump. She was pretty sure some birds had flown off a wall down below in direct response.

"Alright, alright! On a scale of one to ten, he's...he's probably about a...10. 5. Maybe eleven. Hell, I dunno, it's high up there."

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "Crap, he HAS improved. So not fair!"

Allie sighed dramatically. "Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. How do you land all the good ones?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied pleasantly.

Sophie grinned mischievously. "So, Audrey. You mentioned a...thing? What is this thing he does?"

* * *

Audrey turned so red that her hair looked dull in comparison. "N-Nothing, really."

Allie gave her a look. "C'mon, Aud. You might as well tell us. We'll get it out of you _eventually_."

She crossed her arms defiantly.

Sophie sighed. "I didn't want to do this. MOOOOMM?!" She called out.

Audrey's eyes widened. "You _wouldn't_!"

"I would."

"Yes, Sophie?" Donna shouted from down below.

"Alright, fine!!" Audrey said weakly, and Sophie smiled triumphantly. "NEVERMIIIIIINNNDD!!"

"OKAAYYY!!!"

Annabeth giggled at Audrey's face.

"So, do tell. This thing he does."

* * *

"Well, umm...he, uh-"

"You're not gonna do THAT again, are you?" Allie asked dully.

"Sorry," she said with a nervous laugh. "What he, uh, does is...he, uh, well..sometimes we'll be kissing and he sort of...well, it's kind of like nibbling my upper lip...It's hard to explain, but Gods, it makes me weak in the knees," she said with a sigh of defeat.

They all erupted into giggles, and finally, Allie sighed. "....I'm _soooo jealous_!!!"

Audrey sighed. "Hence why I didn't want to tell you!"

Sophie just started laughing again, and they all looked at her. "...What?"

She stopped laughing long enough to wave Audrey off. "Oh, nothing, I just...I think Sky gave him that trick as advice!"

Audrey turned even redder, but couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. "Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to thank Sky later."

"Of course."

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****HOURS LATER...**_

Audrey couldn't help it; as soon as he pulled the trick again, she pulled away due to laughing so hard.

He grinned at her. "What?"

She waved him off, trying to stop the giggles. "Nothing, nothing, I just, um...thought of something funny."

Percy gave her The Look, the one that always made her crack, and she smiled again.

"Have you thanked Sky yet?"

* * *

"...For what?" He asked suspiciously, his look suggesting he knew what she meant.

Audrey's smile grew. "Your, uh...little 'trick' there. The upper-lip thing."

Percy laughed. "Oh, that. Trust me, I thanked him the day he told me about it."

He waggled his eyebrows. "What, does it turn you on?"

Audrey laughed. "....Actually, a little bit, yes."

He put an arm around her shoulder, and she inched a little closer. "Does my knowing about the trick, and admitting it turns me on, turn _you _on?"

He just gave her a suggestive grin and kissed her again.


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Alright, everybody!!**_

_**Thanks to all of you who sent in ideas!**_

_**I picked the two best, and have opened a poll on my profile.**_

_**VOTE!!**_

_**The one with the most votes by Thursday wins.**_

_**Depending on the results, i might hold it out longer, but i'd like to get started durin' my three-day weekend!**_

_**May the best idea win!!**_


	16. POLL'S CLOSED!

_**OKAY!**_

_**The Percy Jackson Poll is officially closed, and I'm working on the next chapter for this fic as we speak. **_

_**Either i will conclude this one with a final chapp, probably with Apollo and Laura's wedding, OR i'll be making the...tri-quel? **_

_**What are the third installments called, i wonder...**_

_**Oh well! **_

_**Thanks for patiently waiting!**_

_**And thanks for voting!! It was a REALLY close one!**_

_**And thanks to Iggy Ate My Sandwhich for the idea, though i guess you won't know which idea won until the new fic is posted...oh well! Still!**_

_**Later, dudes.**_


	17. Looking Up

**Here it is! This is it, and then i'm off to work on the third fic of the Toga Series, as it's been called :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"And do you, Laura, take Apollo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Mom smiled, looking absolutely radiant with the sun reflecting off her jet-black hair like that.

Her bright blue eyes were even brighter as she said, in a strong voice, "I do."

_Awwww..._

Audrey felt a lot less radiant in her bridesmaid dress, simply because it was so...formal. Ugh, she didn't like formal events.

But this was different. Her mom and dad were getting married.

Allie looked just as excited, practically bouncing in place.

In Audrey's opinion, if one didn't know better, they'd assume Allie was the demigod sister.

Well, half-sister, but whatever.

But regardless, Audrey was happy, taking in the island surroundings. They'd be leaving for the United States soon.

Far too soon, in her opinion.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Audrey was surprisingly not too grossed out as Laura and Apollo shared their first kiss as newlyweds.

Everyone was "Aww"'ing and clapping, which was normal.

What was so funny about it was that half of the guests were the original guests of the bride, and the other half were immortals.

Audrey and Annabeth looked at each other and could tell they were thinking about the same thing. They started laughing and clapping with everyone else.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TWO ****HOURS LATER...**_

"So, instead of the quarter rest, it becomes an eighth," Allie concluded. Audrey nodded, only half-listening as she tuned her guitar.

Audrey was a lot more in her element now. Not only was she clutching her security blanket, her guitar (with the strings now repaired), but she had also changed dresses for the reception.

Now, instead of the peach silk one that went below her knees, she was wearing a short, breezy dress with royal blue patterns.

It looked pretty Greek, actually, and made her auburn hair look even richer against her not-so-tan skin.

You would've thought with all the sun, her tan would be brown, but NOOOO. It was just _barely _golden.

Allie flashed a grin. "I can't believe you came up with that whole song in one night."

Audrey shrugged. "I guess it's one of my few talents. I _am _related to the God of Music, if you recall."

Allie huffed. "No need to rub it in with us spawn of mere humans."

Her half-sister just laughed and shook her head, and Grover rolled his eyes as he adjusted the cymbal on his drumset.

"Hey, at least you're not a satyr. YOU don't get mistaken with Tumnus the faun and those damn billy-goats all the time!"

Allie giggled. "Sorry, Grover."

And with that, the crowd fell silent, and they started up.

* * *

**"Things are lookin' up, oh, finally. I thought I'd never see the day...when you smiled at me.**

**We always pull through. Oh, when we try. I'm always wrong, but, you're never right. Oh, you're never right!"**

**"Honestly, can you believe, we crossed the world while it's asleep? I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and, it's not a dream anymore. No-oh-oh-oh-oh, it's not a dream anymore. It's worth fighting for!"**

**"Could've given up, so easily. I was a few cheap shots away, from the end of me. Taken for granted, most everything, that I would've died for...just yesterday. Just yesterday!"**

**"Honestly, can you believe, we crossed the world while it's asleep? I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and, it's not a dream anymore. No-oh-oh-oh-oh, it's not a dream anymore. It's worth fighting for!"**

_Here comes my guitar solo_, Audrey thought in a sing-song voice.

**"Gods know they don't need us hand-in-hand again, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh. But what a waste it would've been, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh!**

**"I can't believe we almost hung it up! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh! We're just, getting started. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-hooooh-oh.."**

**"Honestly, can you believe, we crossed the world while it's asleep? I'd never trade it in, 'cause I've always wanted this and...it's not a dream anymore, no-oh-oh-oh, it's not a dream anymore, no-oh-oh-oh, it's not a dream anymore, no-oh-oh-oh, it's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for-or.."**

The instruments were stilled, except for the steady thrum of Allie's bass, and the crowd was alive with excitement.

They were eating it up, thank the Gods. Most of which were, in fact, in the crowd.

**"I can't believe we almost hung it up! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh! We're just, getting started, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh!"**

**"I can't believe we almost hung it up! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh! We're just, getting started! Yeah, we're just, getting started!"**

* * *

The crowd now sensed it was really over, and erupted with cheers and applause. Mom and Apollo- calling him dad was just a huge stretch for the moment- were beaming proudly.

She knew that they both loved alternative music. Hence why she wasn't too worried it wasn't romantic enough for a wedding.

Being romantic was what the actual wedding band was for.

Once all the instruments were put away, Allie and Audrey both high-fived before hugging Grover.

"Thaaank yoooouuuu Grooooveeerrr!" They chimed in unison.

Percy and Annabeth had come backstage to congratulate and such, and just laughed at Grover's expression.

He patted both sisters' backs. "Never in my short life have I loved group hugs this much," he stated.

Allie giggled, and Audrey flashed a smirk. "I guess we just have that effect on people," she replied cheerfully.

Annabeth hugged them both as well. "I _knew _when you guys practiced on me that they would love it!" She informed them proudly.

Percy grinned at Audrey as Annabeth finally let the sisters out of her grip. "I'm just surprised it didn't take you all day to think it up."

Audrey made a face at him. "Oh, ha-ha-ha. You were close; it took all last night, _if you must know_."

Percy laughed as they strolled lazily towards the other side of the stage. "That was my second guess. I was technically right."

"Noooo, you were ALMOST right. And almost doesn't cut it, unless we're talkin' horse shoes or grenades," Audrey insisted.

Percy just grinned and shook his head, letting her have that one since she threw in a Southern saying.

"Whatever you say, Audrey." He grabbed her hand and spun her, to which she made a face at him.

Since she was, in fact, mid-spin while making said face, that just made him more smug.

* * *

"So. How'd you come up with it?"

She shrugged. "The same way I come up with anything else. Utter boredom."

Percy smirked. "Are you sure nothing _else _inspired it? Because a couple of those lines kinda reminded me of us the past couple weeks."

Audrey smirked right back. "Oh, so we're 'us' now?"

"Well, YOU just said 'we', so I guess so," he shot back.

Audrey drooped in defeat. "Crap. Why do you _always _win, Jackson?"

Percy laughed and spun her again. "It's a gift."

"For _you_. For me it's a huge freaking pain in my _a_-"

"Audrey, there you are!" Sophie called out, interrupting her mid-swear.

* * *

Audrey grinned as she ran over. "Hey, Soph. What's up?"

Out of breath, Sophie smiled. "Well, first off, awesome song."

"Thanks. Now, what's the other thing?"

"Well, I know you're leaving tomorrow, and I was wondering if...maybe...you could look Sky and I up. We live in Brooklyn, not too far off, but we're not leaving for another week or so."

Audrey raised her brows in surprise. "Really?? You never mentioned you lived so close!"

Sophie shrugged. "Your raging hormones were much more interesting."

Percy bit his lip to keep from smirking so Audrey wouldn't hit him. With that, Sophie casually strolled back to Sky, who was waiting with some champagne.

* * *

Percy pointed at her as she turned back to face him. "You have raging _hoooor_-_mones_, you have raging _hoooor-mones_," he teased in a sing-song voice.

Audrey just sighed and shook her head. "I'm taking the high road on this one, Percy."

Percy laughed and spun her again, which he knew was annoying her even more, before pulling her back to dance with him.

"Which REALLY means-"

"I'm SOOO gonna get you back once we're back in New York."

Percy nodded, accepting his fate. "That's what I thought."

Audrey sighed. "You can read me so well, it's scary."

"Well, pretty much _everyone _knows how much you believe in revenge, Audrey."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Very true. But hey, it just makes more sense. 'Don't get mad; get even.' Pure genius!"

"Who said that, anyway?"

"I dunno. Me."

Percy rolled his eyes, then kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad this all worked out," he commented, cocking his head to the happy newlyweds dancing to their right.

Audrey grinned. "Me too. That _everything _did."

As if on cue, the ground shook. The Gods on the patio immediately tensed, ready for battle, but no mythological creature lashed out at them.

Nope. Instead, several huge spouts shot up out of the ground.

* * *

Audrey and Percy stared at each other, and they heard Donna and Sophie squeal, in unison, "IT'S THE FOUNTAIN OF APRHODITE!!!"

Everyone looked to Aphrodite.

She made her hand into a gun, blowing the tip of her index finger dramatically before flashing an innocent smile and shrugging. "Couldn't resist. There's just so much love around here!"

How ironic, considering Zeus and Hera were currently arguing yet again about him checking out some mortal chick.

* * *

**Yay! Awww, that's the end for now!**

**By the way, the song Audrey sang was "Looking Up", by Paramore. **

**I changed a couple words, but still, it's an awesome song, you should check it out!**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed, fave'd, and alerted this story!**

**It's been fun, but now I'm off to work on the next fic!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	18. NEW FIC'S UP!

_**Alright! New fic's up!**_

**_It's titled: _**

**_I Wanna Have my Stupid Toga Party BEFORE I'm Dead!_**

**_Check it out, and thanks for voting!_**

**_:)_**


End file.
